Dance With Me
by Im Just Trash
Summary: Ichigo gets pregnant and the only person that won't make it any worse is Byakuya Kuchiki. So they have to live together for a while. But as they spend more and more time together they see that the other isn't as bad as they thought. WARNINGS: Yaoi, boy x boy, some violence, tragedy, a lot of angst, graphic content, mpreg.
1. Prologue

**_AN: Hello, everyone! So, if you've read my Levi x Eren story you'll see that I posted an AN titled Sorry. It basically said that I won't really be posting much which is true. But I already had this typed up and I thought I'd share it here since it was on Wattpad._**

 **Prologue**

"I'm what?!"

"Shh, keep your voice down. I said you're-"

"Yeah, I know what you said!"

"Then why'd you-"

"Because I was just surprised, okay? Geez, this is so messed up. How? How did this happen?"

"Do you remember that Hollow you fought a couple days ago? How it shot you with those sticks that had poison on them?"

"Yeah, we got all of it out. I was fine."

"Well, I'm afraid not. As I was checking you today, I found some poison left over, along with...something else."

"Something else..? What do you mean?"

"I mean," the voice took a breath. "there's something inside you...alive and growing."

Prologue End

 ** _AN_** ** _: Yeah I know, it's so short. But really I thought this was a pretty good way to introduce the story, along with some backstory._**


	2. Chapter One

**AN: Here's the first chapter. If anyone wants to help, try to come up with a title. I'm honestly drawing a blank.**

 **Chapter One**

Uruhara looked into the room worriedly. "It's been days and he still hasn't come out." He was talking to Rukia who was sneaking around the corner.

Rukia blushed in embarrassment and stood up, walking over slowly. "What happened to him?" She had heard them arguing a few days prior but didn't know what about. Actually everyone could hear, but they were too far to understand.

"Ichigo-kun is my patient, and I am his doctor, therefore I cannot tell you. But you are my friend so what I can tell you is that I don't think he will ever be the same." Uruhara turned to look at the short girl. "Please give him some time. He'll tell you when he's ready."

"I understand, Uruhara-san. I'll go tell the others." She bowed a little and walked back out to the main room. She looked around at everyone. "Ichigo needs some time. He's...going through a lot."

Chad agreed immediately, Ishida 'hmph'ed, Orihime blinked in confusion but nodded anyway, and Kon jumped up and started yelling.

"What's wrong with him?" He demanded.

Rukia glared at him and he hid in Orihime's breasts. "Why are you even here? You're annoying!" Kon pouted and turned away.

"Anyway, we should all go home. Ichigo doesn't want to see anyone right now." They all stood up and said their goodbyes, walking home in different directions.

Once they all left Uruhara sighed. "You're strong, Ichigo-kun. You'll get through this." He started to wall away.

"Uruhara..." Ichigo spoke up for the first time in days.

"Yes?" The man turned back.

"Thank you. For helping me, and taking care of me."

The older man smiled and took off his hat, walking into the room. He sat next to the teen on the bed and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll always be here for you."

Ichigo looked down at his flat stomach. "What am I supposed to do? I don't know the first thing about pregnancy."

"I'm going to contact Soul Society. Male pregnancy is more common there than people think. I'll make sure Unohana-taichou looks over you regularly. As for a place to stay...I'll have to see who's available."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay. Thank you again." He stood up and stretched

"Maaan, I'm hungry. What do ya got to eat?"

A few hours later Ichigo was in bed asleep, and Uruhara was sending a message to the Head Captain. "There's been an accident and the only ones who can help are Unohana-taichou and another captain who's available to house someone. Please reply as soon as possible." He sent the butterfly and sat back in his chair.

'Why did I not get there in time? This could've been avoided if I had been there earlier.' Uruhara sent the kids out, knowing it was a more dangerous Hollow. 'But am I to blame for believing in my pupils?'

 **AN:** **I didn't** **intend for** **this to** **be mpreg** **but** **now** **it is**


	3. Chapter Two

**_AN: Haha...I forgot this was on here...my bad! But I'm now uploading the next chapter lol. Please enjoy!_**

 **Chapter Two**

Uruhara jolted up in his chair, woken by the sound of a Hell Butterfly. "Uruhara-san, I have received your message. Unohana-taichou would be delighted to help whoever needs it, and the only Captain, I'm assuming this person of yours needs protection, who can provide housing and adequate protection is Kuchiki-taichou. We'll be expecting your arrival in an hour." And with that, the butterfly disappeared.

Uruhara blinked, then blinked again. "Byakuya..." He chuckled to himself. "This should be good." Shaking his head he made his way to Ichigo's room. He knocked even though it was open. "Ichigo-kun, I need to talk to you about Soul Society."

The young man in question looked away from the window. "We know who I'm staying with?" He perked up.

Uruhara held in his laughter. "Yes. I just got Head Captain's message. He said Unohana-taichou will help you of course, and that you'll be staying with...with-" He couldn't contain his laughter. "With Byakuya!"

Ichigo couldn't believe it. "What? Hell no! I am not staying with that stuck up bastard."

Uruhara wiped away tears and sobered up. "I know the history between you two but he has enough housing for you and the baby, and he can protect you if it comes to that."

Ichigo was about to protest but Uruhara held up a hand. "Ichigo, you can't be reckless anymore. You have a baby to take care of. Byakuya can keep you safe with no questions asked."

Ichigo thought about that for a minute. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I still don't like it." He pouted and crossed his arms.

Uruhara nodded and smiled. "I know. Now, they're expecting you soon so if you need anything get it now. I'll be out in the front when you're ready." And with that he walked away.

Ichigo sat there for a few minutes before getting up. He made his way to the front. "I don't need anything. I'm sure if I do need something they'll have it in Soul Society." And they walked to the portal.

"Tell all my friends that I'll be back soon enough." At Uruhara's nod, Ichigo walked through, appearing at the entrance of one of the many gates. The Head Captain, Unohana-taichou, and Byakuya were standing in wait.

"Kurosaki-kun." Unohana spoke up first. "We were not aware you were coming to visit." She took a few steps forward. "We are waiting for someone."

"Yes, I'm...I'm the someone. Uruhara said that you could help me? And that I'm staying with Byakuya for...a while." He glanced at the stoic man who showed no emotion.

The Head Captain grunted. "And what is the reason for you staying here?"

Ichigo cleared his throat. "I'd, uh, rather keep that between me and Unohana."

The old man hummed. "Very well. But if either of these captains report any disturbances, you're gone."

Ichigo bowed a little. "I understand, Head Captain." He decided to actually show a little respect for once, not wanting to risk getting in a fight. Speaking of fights...

"O-oh, um, can we please keep my presence a secret from Kenpachi? I can't afford to get in a fight."

That statement raised some eyebrows. "You can't fight? Are you finally deciding to be more careful?" The Head Captain laughed. "Fine. We will mask your presence from Zaraki Kenpachi, as well as anyone else you'd fight. Let us hope he doesn't see you by the Fourth Division infirmary."

"I will go get Kurosaki-san's room ready while he is gone. He knows where my home is." And the man of few words flash stepped away.

"Well, then. Unohana-taichou, please take Kurosaki-san to get checked. He must only be in your care."

The medic bowed. "Of course, Head Captain." He left. She turned to her patient. "Can you flash step?"

"Of course I can." He replied, a little disgruntled.

"It was just a question, Kurosaki-kun. I do not yet know what your situation is." She said in her calm, smooth voice. "Please follow me. Although you know your way to my office, I know a better way to avoid being seen." She flash stepped away and Ichigo instantly followed.

Back in Karakura Town...

"What do you mean he's gone?! Where is he?" Rukia's voice was heard throughout the small building. Uruhara sighed.

"Rukia, please-"

"No, you never said anything about him leaving! Why did he have to go? Why couldn't you take care of him? What's wrong-"

"Rukia." Uruhara was serious. For the first time in awhile he was dead serious. "I will explain to everyone when they get here. Please have a seat and calm down."

The small shinigami plopped down onto the floor with a huff, crossing her arms.

About five minutes, a lot of tapping by Rukia, later, the friends arrived; Chad was calm, Orihime was nervous, and Ishida was just annoyed. Oh and Kon was there, too.

The group sat around the table and looked up at Uruhara expectantly.

"You all know why you're here. I have to explain something about Ichigo-kun to you. He's gone. Because of his...condition...I sent him away to someone who can help him professionally, and because of his wishes I can't tell you who or where. All I can tell you is that he'll be back soon."

Rukia's and Kon's cries of outrage were silenced by Uruhara interrupting. "There's nothing anyone can do about it. Don't act like he's never coming back again because he is. It might take a year, it might take five years, but he will be back. Have faith in your friend. Believe in him."

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes until Orihime spoke up. "Why did Kurosaki-kun not tell us himself?"

"I don't know. You'll just have to ask him yourself when he gets back." Then his whole demeanor changed. "So, who wants tea?"

 **Chapter End**

AN: So a little longer. The first two chapters were kinda hard to write, but now that there's a sort of flow, it's easier. Hope you enjoyed! And tell me what you thought, please! I'm always trying to be a better writer, and I would love the input.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Ichigo sat on the edge of the hospital bed, Unohana standing next to him. "So, can you explain to me what happened?"

He took a deep breath. "Okay. It happened about a week or so ago. Uruhara sent us out to fight some Hollows. They were a little more annoying than usual but no problem. I got poisoned, but Uruhara got it out, well most of it. Turns out there was still some in me. Then...w-well I h-had sex with...someone..."

Unohana looked at him calmly. "What a curious poison. Lay down, let me make sure everything's okay. Were you in any pain after you got poisoned?" She helped him lay back.

"Yeah, even after we thought Uruhara got it out. My stomach and back were really hurting, unlike anything I'd ever felt."

"That was probably the poison getting your body ready for pregnancy." She lifted his shirt and waved a hand over his stomach. "Well, everything seems to be fine. The baby's fine. Though the poison seems to be supporting the baby so I can't remove it."

"Is it going to be a problem? Having the poison there."

"No. Since it's supporting the baby it can't go anywhere else. I think it recognizes the baby and wants to protect it. But just so we know what it is, let me get a small sample." Unohana turned to a table next to the bed and picked up a long needle. "I'll numb you so it won't hurt." She waved a hand over him again and his stomach went numb.

Ichigo had seen plenty of needles at his dad's clinic but they still make him nervous. He shifted uneasily on the bed.

"Relax, Ichigo-kun. This won't hurt." She placed a hand on his stomach to steady him and then she pushed the needle into the numb skin.

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep death. About a minute later it was over and he could sit up. He looked at the tiny red dot from the needle.

"It'll bruise a little later but I'm sure you'll be fine." Ichigo looked up to see Unohana holding the syringe filled with a deep purple, almost black liquid.

"That was inside me?!"

"Apparently so. I'll send this to the labs and have it tested. Maybe we can find out what kind of Hollow this was."

Ichigo nodded slowly. "Okay, thank you."

The medical captain smiled. "That's what I'm here for. Now, you need to go to Kuchiki-taichou's home and rest. He's probably done getting your room ready. Be careful and please be safe.

The orange haired teen bowed. "I will." He made his way to the door.

"Oh, Ichigo-kun, before you go. I must tell you that if you get into any trouble, Kuchiki-taichou will try to help you. Promise me you'll let him."

Ichigo thought about that for a second. "I...I promise. I don't want anything to happen to my baby." He put a hand over where the baby is.

"Good, now go."

Ichigo grinned and walked out the door.

Planning out a safe travel path was pretty hard. There were so many people and Ichigo really didn't want to get seen. Especially not by one of his friends.

Hiding behind a patch of trees he flash stepped in the direction he knew Byakuya's house was. It was going well until, with his luck, Renji appeared in front of him. He stopped immediately and gasped. "Renji!" Looking over the man's shoulder he could just barely see Byakuya's house behind some sakura trees.

"Ichigo! Hey, what are you doing here? You never told me you were visiting." The red head started walking towards him.

"I, uh, forgot to tell you. But you know now. So, I gotta-"

"What're you in such a rush for? I haven't seen you in awhile."

Ichigo bit his lip. "I just really gotta-"

"Abarai-san." That deep, familiar voice rang out behind Renji. Byakuya had come to save him!

"T-Taichou..!" Renji looked nervous. "I-I was just seeing why Ichigo was here. G-Gotta go. Bye, Ichigo."

Byakuya watched him leave, stoic as ever before looking at Ichigo. "Kurosaki-san, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just getting back from Unohana's. She said I should get some rest." He grew quiet, waiting for Byakuya to say something.

The older man nodded and turned around. "Come, I'll show you to your room. You can look around tomorrow." He led Ichigo down a long hallway with many doors, finally stopping at one and opening it, walking in.

Following him in Ichigo looked around, seeing two mats on the floor, one for sitting and one for sleeping. He saw an incense burner in the corner, a drawer, a screen to get dressed behind, a window overlooking what seemed to be a garden, and a small table.

"It's not much but it works for now. How long will you be staying here?" Byakuya spoke into the silence, causing Ichigo to jump.

"Huh? Oh, um...at least a year? Though I'm thinking more like three or four..." He trailed off hesitantly. He didn't want to be a burden. "I-I know it seems like a long time but..." He unconsciously put a hand in his stomach. "I need to get away for a while."

"You may stay here as long as you need. Just don't bother me."

Ichigo's brow twitched as Byakuya walked away. 'Well he was nice.' He rolled his eyes. 'What do I really expect from him anyway?" He walked around and looked in the drawers, finding a blanket and pillow. He set them on the sleeping mat and laid down, closing his eyes and falling asleep a few minutes later.

Sometime later Ichigo opened his eyes, well rested and feeling refreshed. He thought that sleeping on the floor would've made his back hurt but the mat was actually quite comfortable.

He could hear the birds chirping and sunlight streamed into the room, making it bright and warm. Sitting up he sighed. 'Why do I feel so alone?' Of course he knew the reason.

He'd never dated before, but he had been intimate with someone. He was 98.5% sure that they were the father of his child. This person, he knew quite well, and he feared that this was going to ruin their friendship.

He shook his head and stood up. 'No use in thinking about it now.' He walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer, finding a few comfortable home outfits. He also found a note. It was from Byakuya.

 _Ichigo,_

 _I've gone to work at my division. If you need anything, please ask one of my servants. They'd be happy to help. Don't get into any trouble. I'll be back later tonight and we shall have dinner together._

 _Byakuya_

Ichigo smiled. He thought the note was nice, and made him feel welcome. He got dressed and opened the sliding door to the hallway. He stepped out and looked around. 'What should I do now? I'm kinda hungry.'

Walking a bit he found his way to a big, beautiful garden with a small koi pond in the middle. He took a few steps towards it.

"It's very beautiful, isn't it?" A voice said on his right.

Ichigo jumped and turned to look at the owner of the feminine voice. "Y-Yes it is. I love it."

The woman smiled and bowed. "Are you hungry, Ichigo-sama? Byakuya-sama said you might be."

"Um, yeah, bring it out here, please."

She bowed and started walking away.

"W-Wait! Please, call me Ichigo. I don't like all that formal stuff."

The woman nodded. "Okay, Ichigo. You can call me Lyla."

"Lyla, thank you."

Then she left to get his food.

She was a small woman , very beautiful and feminine. Her hair was a bright pink, and her eyes were a shocking red. She was wearing a dark pink maid outfit, fishnet stockings, and black shoes with a small heel. She had a very mysterious air about her.

'No wonder Byakuya keeps her around.' Ichigo laughed to himself, sitting next to the koi pond, back against a tree. 'I can't imagine him being attracted to someone like that.'

A few minutes later Lyla came back holding a tray. She set it down next to him and bowed. "Enjoy your meal. I'll be back soon to get your dishes."

"Thank you." And she left.

He looked down at the food and smiled. It looked like something his little sister Yuzu would make: white rice with an egg on top, and a glass of freshly made orange juice.

He picked up his chopsticks and took a bite of rice. 'Wow this is good!' He dug in and moaned happily. 'Just like Yuzu would make.' That thought made him pause. He wondered what Uruhara told his family. He'd be gone for a long time. He wondered what they'd think of him coming back with a child. He drank the orange juice and set the glass on the tray.

"Was it good?" Lyla suddenly appeared and Ichigo jumped.

"Jeez, stop doing that!" He blushed in embarrassment.

She smiled. "My apologies. Did you enjoy the meal?"

"Yeah, thanks. Give my compliments to the chef. It was really good." Ichigo rubbed his stomach contently, smiling as he thought about when he'd feel the first kick of his baby.

Lyla gave a secret smile. "Of course, I shall tell him. He'll be very pleased."

Ichigo nodded. "Can I...have a moment alone? I just need to think for awhile."

The pink haired servant bowed and left a silently as she came.

'What a weird girl.' Getting up carefully he decided to go on a walk through the garden and trees. He really loved nature; the smell, the sounds, the beauty of it all. He'd have to come out after a rain shower.

Sighing happily he sat down on a soft patch of grass that was warn from the gentle sunlight. He laid back and fell asleep.

He didn't know how long he was asleep for but he was awoken by a voice calling his name. He flushed in embarrassment at getting caught sleeping on the ground once he recognized the voice.

He sat up. "Byakuya, you're back." He rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes.

"What are you doing on the ground?" Byakuya walked over to him, looking as blank as always.

"I came out here to think, then I fell asleep. This garden is very beautiful." He stood up and brushed his clothes off. "What time is it?"

"Almost dinner time."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and started walking towards the house. "Okay, but what time is it?"

"A bit after six. That's when I come home."

"Mkay, well I'm gonna get cleaned up. I'll see you at dinner." The orange haired teen waved and left to find a maid. Byakuya just watched him go.

 **End Chapter Three**


	5. Chapter Four

_**AN: Hello, and welcome to the next part of my story. I think I forgot to put this before but here it is now: I don't own Bleach or the characters except Lyla. Now that that's done...I'm still having trouble trying to come up with a title so if anyone has any ideas, please tell me. Every story needs a title x3 But anyway, enjoy this chapter! And please tell me what you thought.**_

 **Chapter Four**

The thought of having dinner with Byakuya made Ichigo nervous for some reason. Besides Byakuya finding out he's pregnant, there's really nothing to worry about. But the stoic man finding out would be kind of a big deal.

What would he think of Ichigo? Would he find it weird? Unnatural? What if he thinks male pregnancy is wrong? Would he be happy Ichigo's not going to be with his little sister? Probably.

Ichigo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Worrying would do no good for him or the baby. Then panic set in. 'What am I going to wear?' He mentally slapped himself. 'Get it together, dammit! Stop beinFouroch a girl!'

"Are you having any trouble, Ichigo-san?"

Ichigo jumped as Lyla appeared. "Geez, Lyla! You're going to give me a heart attack!"

The maid laughed, softly and beautifully; Ichigo liked it. "My apologies. But you seem to be very conflicted. What is the matter?"

Ichigo groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I...don't know what to wear."

Lyla laughed again in a way that made Ichigo blush in embarrassment. She had an attractive flush on her cheeks as she tried to stop her laughter. "I-I'm sorry. I just...thought that was funny."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned away. "Fine, don't help."

Lyla shook her head and smiled. "Again, I'm sorry. I did not mean to distress you. Dinner for just you and Byakuya-sama will always be informal. You can wear this kimono." She seemed to have pulled the outfit out of nowhere, but by now Ichigo had stopped questioning it.

The kimono was very casual. It had no decorations, no lining of gold or silver, but it was made out of an expensive material.

Ichigo grabbed the kimono and smiled. "Thank you."

Lyla bowed and walked out of the room to let him dress.

The orange haired teen pulled off his old clothes, putting them in a basket by the door, and slipped the kimono on, tying it closed. He turned and looked in a mirror on the wall.

The kimono was black with white stitching and outlines. It wasn't much but he loved it. It really made his hair stand out, and while he would usually hate that, he knew he wouldn't get any judgment here, especially since he wasn't the only one with crazy hair. Lyla's pink hair stood out more strongly than his orange hair. Plus, he knew Byakuya was too proud and high up to stoop as low as judging him.

Shaking his head he gathered his courage and stepped out of the room, seeing Lyla standing in wait. "Okay, I'm ready."

The maid nodded and led Ichigo to the small dining room used for informal meals like this one.

Byakuya was already sitting down at a rectangular table made to seat up to six people. Lyla bowed. "I will be back later." She left and Ichigo sat down across from Byakuya.

"You look nice." Byakuya's deep, smooth voice floated across the table.

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit and he looked down at the plain kimono. "Oh, thank you. Lyla helped pick it for me." He glanced back up and noticed Byakuya wasn't in his normal captain uniform. Instead he was also wearing a kimono, but his was a little more decorative and fancy-like. It was white with dark purple flowers on the sleeves and a black butterfly over the breast. "You look nice as well." He blushed a little at the look he got.

Byakuya nodded and motioned to one of the servants that he wanted to start dinner. A few minutes later, some servants came out of the kitchen, setting down glasses and plates. They filled the glasses with wine and pulled the covers off the trays.

"Oh! I'm sorry but I can't drink." The glass of wine in front of him was making him nervous. He didn't want anything to happen to his baby, and he unconsciously put a hand on his stomach.

Byakuya watched him for a moment before nodding, telling the servant to get Ichigo some water instead.

"Thank you." Ichigo said as the servant took the wine away. The maids and servants bowed before leaving the two men alone to eat.

It was about ten minutes later when Byakuya spoke up. "Is everything to your liking so far?"

Ichigo jumped, blushing in embarrassment. "Huh? O-oh, um, yeah. Your home is very lovely. I love the garden. I think I'll be spending most of my time there."

Byakuya hummed. "You may spend as much time out there as you like. As long as nothing interferes with my work." He said it in a way that was meant to be taken lightly. But he didn't know if Ichigo took it that way.

"Oh and I'll also need someone to stay here with me to help with my...situation. Will that be a problem?" Ichigo gave him a challenging look but Byakuya just shrugged.

"As long as they stay out of my way and aren't disruptive." He shot a warning look back.

They stared at each other for about a minute, until Ichigo smiled, looking down at the table with a slight flush on his cheeks. "Okay. I have no intention of disrupting you or your work anyway, so don't worry about that."

Byakuya's mouth twitched in an almost smile. He was confused. Watching Ichigo across from him, he sees the teen in a different light. This was the same young man who disrespected their rules and customs, yet he was one of the most respectful people he had ever met. Not to mention how kind and smart he was. And Byakuya really liked seeing that color on his cheeks. And that smile...

He sighed. 'You cant be thinking like that. He's your house guest. He's going to be staying with you for the next couple years, and you cant be having thoughts like that.' He watched Ichigo for a moment longer, then went back to his food.

They ate in relative silence, the air awkward and the tension thick. Ichigo tried to hide a yawn but Byakuya saw it. "Are you tired? Would you like to go back to your room?"

Ichigo blushes and nods shyly. "Yeah, sorry. My...situation makes me really tired."

Byakuya nodded. "That's fine. I will walk you back to your room." He stood and the servants cleared the dishes away.

Ichigo began to protest but looking into Byakuya's eyes had him shutting his mouth. He lowered his head and stood as well.

Byakuya led the way, aware of Ichigo staring into his back. 'Why does he keep staring at me like that?'

Once at the room Byakuya opened the door, letting Ichigo walk in. He bows slightly at his guest. "Goodnight, Kurosaki-san. I will see you tomorrow after work."

Ichigo waved and the black haired man walked away. Lyla appeared next to him and bowed. "Watch over him and keep him safe at all times. If he needs anything at all, give it to him, within reason."

Lyla bowed again and made her way back to Ichigo's room.

Lyla was his most trusted servant. She came from a mysterious back ground. Byakuya of course knew it, but nobody else in the world did. She had many secrets. The woman was strong, and Byakuya trusted her with his life. She was completely loyal to him, and told him she would never leave.

The captain walked into his large room; it had a bathroom connected to it, and a sitting room to the side. He untied his kimono and slipped it off, setting it on the bathroom vanity. He turned the shower on and stripped completely, stepping in under the spray of hot water. He rinsed his hair and body, thinking about his indefinite house guest.

He didn't really know how to approach the situation. The only two people he'd had over for longer than a day were his late wife Hisana and his lieutenant Abarai. But having an almost stranger live at his house for the next five years was totally new territory. Maybe they'd get to know each other over their dinners. Today's was kind of awkward, but that was to be expected.

He found himself thinking about the teen himself. His orange hair, his tall toned body, his warm brown eyes, that face he made when Byakuya told him he looked nice. He wanted to be the cause of more smiles like that.

He mentally kicked himself. 'What's wrong with you? He's just a teenager. And your guest.' It didn't matter to him that Ichigo was male. People here in Soul Society were a lot more accepting of homosexual relationships than people in the human world.

But still, it was wrong. Maybe he had a girlfriend back in his home town. Then there was the problem of his condition. The only ones who knew were Ichigo and Unohana-taichou. And that person Ichigo's going to tell. 'Maybe I can make him tell me.' Then he shook his head, discarding that thought. 'No, he'll tell me when he's ready. I want him to feel comfortable around me.'

Realizing he'd been in the shower for a while, he got out and ready for bed, laying down and falling asleep, Ichigo not far from his mind.

 **End Chapter Four**


	6. Chapter Five

**_AN: Okay, here's the next chapter. I'm in awe at how well this story is doing. In one month, this story got 600 views! Whaaatttt?! That's amazing! I just wanted to thank everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed, or even just read it. Thank you so much. You have no idea how happy this makes me. Now, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. ^^_**

 **Chapter Five**

The next morning Ichigo woke up feeling better than ever. But something was wrong. He could feel someone's presence at his door, just standing there. He slowly and carefully pushed himself off the sleeping mat and quietly made his way to his door. Seemingly quicker than light he thrust open the door.

He heard a small squeak and looked at the lump of human now on the ground. He took in the sight of a tattooed body and red hair. "Renji? What the hell are you doing here?" He growled, more surprised than he thought he'd be. Renji was the last person he'd think was outside his room.

Renji groaned and rubbed his head, already feeling a bump forming. "I came to see you, damn." He stood up, wobbling a bit, and shook his head. "We didn't get to talk much when I first saw you, but Kuchiki-taichou is on a mission now so...what's up?"

Ichigo sighed and held up a finger. "Hold on. Let me change." He shut the door in Renji's face and rifled through his clothes, finding a casual outfit to wear around the house. He got dressed, putting his night clothes to the side for washing, and stepped out of his room. "Okay, we can talk in the garden."

Renji's face scrunched up. "I don't like that place. Bad memories." His eyes darkened. "We can go to one of the dining rooms. Follow me."

Ichigo shrugged. "Well, okay. How do you know there's more than one?"

The redhead scoffed. "Byakuya Kuchiki is my captain. I've been here before."

Ichigo contemplated this for a second then admitted that it made sense. "Hurry up, I'm starving." He urged.

The two men made their way to a small dining room where Lyla was already waiting. She looked at Renji and narrowed her eyes. "Hello, Abarai."

He frowned and stared at her. "Lyla. You're still here."

"Of course." She grinned. "I'm Byakuya-sama's most trusted servant." She gave a fake smile and walked back to the kitchen for their food.

"How well do you know Lyla?" Ichigo asked, confused as to why they didn't seem to like each other.

"Not very well. No one knows her very well. She is super secretive. I don't know why Kuchiki-taichou keeps her around. She could be lying to him. I don't trust her." His eyes narrowed as he remembered something.

Ichigo nodded slowly. "Okay...I like her. I think she's pretty cool, and very beautiful. Besides, we all have secrets. She's entitled to hers just like we're entitled to ours."

Lyla came back with two trays of food, the fake smile still on her face. She set the two trays down in front of them. "Enjoy your meal." She bowed and walked away.

Renji glared suspiciously at his food. "I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to poison me."

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and started eating, moaning happily. "Whoever the cook is, they're amazing!" He continued eating, completely forgetting about Renji's problem.

Back in the kitchen, Lyla dropped her smile and growled. "That stupid man!"

The chef moved all the knives away slowly. "Who, Renji-kun? I like him..." The small woman blushed and pressed her fingers together.

Lyla narrowed her eyes, focusing on one spot. "I don't trust him around Ichigo, or Byakuya-sama."

Once they were done eating, they walked around the garden, sitting and talking until lunch time, when Lyla came back and gave them more food. Ichigo was oblivious to the glares between them, just happy with the delicious food.

A few hours later, Byakuya came back. He stood a few feet away. "Abarai-san. What a pleasant surprise."

"A-Ah...Kuchiki-taichou. Back from work already?" He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, looking away.

"Yes, I really enjoyed how I had to do the work by myself." He made eye contact with Ichigo, who looked slightly surprised.

The orange haired male couldn't believe it. Byakuya was just being sarcastic! He was amazed.

"Abarai-san, I left some work for you on your desk. I suggest you get to working on it soon."

Renji immediately stood up, still laughing, and ran away. Byakuya watched him go.

Once the redhead was out of ear shot, Ichigo started laughing, trying and failing to hide it.

Byakuya blinked and stared at him blankly. "What's so funny?" He twitched a little at being laughed at.

Ichigo stifled his giggles and stood in front of the man, cursing the fact that he was shorter. "I just..." He looked down, blushing slightly. "I've never heard you be so sarcastic before. I thought it was funny."

The taller man looked into his eyes and, seeing so much joy, gave a small, barely noticeable smile. He started walking away but Ichigo's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. He turned around, amused at the nervous expression. "Yes?"

"I...I was just wondering. Why don't you ever smile? It...l-looks good on you."

Byakuya was taken aback. He was confused. Why doesn't he smile? "Because there's nothing to smile about." He pulled his arm away and walked quickly to his room, memories of Hisana's death plaguing his mind.

Ichigo frowned. 'Nothing to smile about? There's always something to smile about.' He shook his head and went to his room, waiting for Lyla to appear. On que, she knocked on his door and walked in. "Ichigo. Are you okay? I just saw Byakuya-sama. He seemed...sad."

Ichigo shook his head and smiled. "Everything's fine. Can you help me pick out something to wear?"

Lyla nodded and pulled a kimono out from behind her. "This one should do for tonight." It was a light green with black stitching. There were darker green vines on the sleeves.

The pink haired servant stepped out to let him dress, and came back when he was done. "Beautiful." Ichigo blushed under her stare. She grabbed a clip off the dresser that he was sure wasn't there before and clipped it in his hair. It was a small sakura blossom.

As he looked at himself in the mirror, he thought about how different it was here compared to his home. Here he was more accepting to things like this. For some reason, he just felt completely safe and comfortable.

He smiled at Lyla. "Thank you. I love it." Seeing her face light up brought him immense joy. Putting on his indoor sandals, he put his arm out. "Shall we?"

And they headed off to the dining room.

 **End Chapter Five**

 _ **AN: Okay...so that's that lol. Tell me what you thought! And don't forget to leave a vote if you enjoyed!**_


	7. Chapter Six

_**AN: Sooooo here we go everyone! The chapter we've all been waiting for! Today you'll find out who the baby daddy is! I hope you're as excited as I was...Anyway, enjoy! ^^**_

 _ **Oh and to the one who always reviews in French, I translated them and I know they're so short . It's really hard for me to write such long chapters, especially since I can only write at school. But I appreciate it ^^**_

 _ **Also to the one who was confused about the breakfast thing, I had said (somewhere lol) that it had been a few hours later when Byakuya came back, so it was about 6:30pm to 7:00pm. Or 18:30 to 19:00 for those who use military time.**_

 **Chapter Six**

Lyla bowed lowly. "Enjoy your meal, Byakuya-sama, Ichigo." She left through the door to the kitchen. Masking her presence, she peeked out at the two men. She couldn't help it.

Seeing Ichigo blush at being told something made her squeal happily. Seeing the two together reminded her of Byakuya's dinners with Hisana, when she was well enough. She saw the love in their eyes, especially Byakuya's.

And although there wasn't any love between Ichigo and Byakuya now, there was still a sense of caring and protectiveness. She sighed dreamily.

"What are you doing?" A soft voice asked.

Lyla jumped and turned around, seeing the chef with her hands on her hips, a scowl on her gentle face.

"Lilith!" Lyla's face was flushed. "I-I was doing nothing." She laughed nervously.

The chef glared, crossing her arms.

Lyla groaned. "Fine, I was watching them." She looked away from the small woman's stern face.

Lilith sighed and looked out at them. She smiled. "Ichigo-san looks very beautiful. You're so sneaky."

Lula grinned. "I know. I mean, just look at them! They belong together! But...there's something about Ichigo...He's here for a reason, and he needs Byakuya-sama's protection. I just wonder what it is." She took a long look at Ichigo, watching as he put a hand on his stomach and look down at it, smiling. "He always..." Her eyes widened.

Shit.

It had been a few weeks since Ichigo arrived and he loved it. Everything was so peaceful, and Byakuya was being mostly nice to him. The only sucky part was the morning sickness.

Every morning he had to rush to the bathroom and throw up everything from the night before. Luckily he had Hanataro with him. The tiny man may not be a very good fighter, but he was one of the best healers, and Ichigo trusted only him.

Hanataro rubbed his back gently. "It's okay, just be calm."

Ichigo took a deep breath and stood on shaky legs. He walked over to the sink and washed his mouth. "Thank you for being here with me."

Hanataro blushed and shook his head. "I-It's not a problem. I like helping people. Plus you're nice so..." He looked down and shifted nervously.

Ichigo smiled. "Come take a walk with me." He led them to the garden, and they strolled along slowly. "Since it's gotten just a bit more noticeable, do you think I should tell the father about the baby?" He rubbed his stomach thoughtfully.

The smaller male hummed in thought. "I think you should. You told me it was one of your friends so...I think they deserve to know."

Ichigo nodded. "You're right. Thank you. I'll send him a message tonight."

"If you don't mind my asking, who is the father?"

The orange haired man smiled. "Well, it's..."

Back in Karakura Town, the small group of friends had just left Uruhara's shop after studying. It was dark out. They all went their separate ways, and Chad walked Orihime home.

He waved goodbye to her and walked away. After a few minutes he stopped and looked behind him. Through his bangs he saw a black hell butterfly, flapping its wings silently.

He put his finger out and the butterfly landed, relaying the message. His breath hitched as Ichigo's voice was heard.

"Chad, there's something extremely important I must tell you. Go to Uruhara's and ask him to take you to me. He'll understand. Please come as soon as possible." And the butterfly flew away.

Chad stood and thought for a minute, then started back in the direction of Uruhara's shop. When he arrived, the shop owner was already standing outside with a serious look on his face.

"Uruhara-san."

The man gave a small smile. "Follow me. We have to do this quickly and quietly before anyone realizes what were going. Especially Rukia." He led Chad a little ways away and opened up a portal. "Go straight through. I'm sure once Ichigo feels your spiritual pressure, he'll come to you."

Chad nodded once and walked in, continuing on until he arrived at the other side. He stopped and waited. A few minutes later he felt Ichigo approaching. He looked around but couldn't see anything. Suddenly he was tackled in a hug as something attached itself to his front. He looked down and even in the darkness he saw Ichigo's bright orange hair.

Ichigo looked up at him and smiled. "Chad, you came."

"Of course." He held onto Ichigo's waist. It had been too long and he missed this.

The smaller male pulled away slowly. "So, Chad. There's something I need to tell you. I'm sorry we can't go anywhere more private but no one can know you're here. I'm sure Hat and Clogs was being super sneaky."

Chad smiled and nodded. "Let's sit " He led Ichigo to the side and they sat on a ledge.

"Okay...I don't know how you're going to take this...but...okay, um, well...I'm pregnant. And the baby is yours."

Ichigo watched Chad's face for a few minutes. He was completely blank.

Then the large man gave a smile and hugged him tightly. "That's wonderful news. I'm so happy. Why did you have to come here?"

Ichigo grinned and kissed his cheek. "Well, Unohana-taichou knows how to handle male pregnancy, plus I need a non-stressful environment and reliable protection."

"Who are you staying with?" Chad pulled Ichigo into his lap.

"Byakuya. He's...okay. Still kind of a bastard though." He smiled. "But we have dinner together every day." He looked into the distance, smiling.

Chad shifted a bit. "How long are you going to stay? I want to meet my child when they're born."

"Of course. You can visit any time. I'm thinking I'll probably stay for about four years."

Chad nodded. They looked at each other and leaned in, pressing their lips together gently.

Ichigo turned in his lap and wrapped his arms around Chad's shoulders. The man grabbed his waist, then rubbed the small bump on his stomach.

Ichigo pulled away. "I know we're both young, and we weren't prepared for this but...we're having a baby. And I feel really good and happy these days." He sighed and hugged Chad tightly. His smile disappeared as he thought of something.

"Chad I need to tell you something. You know I'm staying with Byakuya, right? Well...it's just...when you stay with someone for so long, you get to really know them, and realize they're not as bad as you thought. What I'm trying to say is, please don't be angry with me if I develop feelings for him."

Chad was silent for a few minutes. "I just want you to be happy. Also I have to be able to see my child."

"Of course. I'd never keep you from them. I still need help raising them." He cupped Chad's cheek. "I'll always have feelings for you." They kissed for a bit then Ichigo stood up. "You should probably get going. Uruhara will be waiting for you."

Chad nodded and stood as well. "I'll be here whenever you need me." They shared one last hug and kiss, and Chad left through the portal.

Ichigo sighed and sat for a minute, then started heading back to Byakuya's home.

He stopped. He felt something, someone following him. He continued on, getting more uncomfortable, when suddenly...

 **End Chapter Six**

 _ **AN: Hahahahaha I'm so sorry...I had to end there. Quick question. Does anyone wanna RP yaoi with me? I've been needing a new partner for a while.**_


	8. Chapter Seven

_**AN: So funny story...when I posted this to Wattpad on Friday, I accidentally deleted it. So I had to wait until Monday to upload it again lol. But it's here now, and I hope you're excited to find out what happened to Ichigo. Enjoy! ^^**_

 **Chapter Seven**

Byakuya paced back and forth. "Lyla!" He called. The pink haired servant appeared instantly.

"Yes, Byakuya-sama?"

"Have you found anything yet?" He stopped pacing and stared at her.

Lyla bowed. "No, Byakuya-sama. I searched the area for any clues. But there was nothing..." She bowed her head in shame.

Byakuya ran a hand through his hair and continued pacing. "Why would he leave without telling anyone? He shouldn't have been so reckless."

"I'll search some more, Byakuya-sama." At her master's nod she disappeared.

Byakuya sat down at his desk and let out a deep breath. "Where did you go, Ichigo?"

It was completely dark. Ichigo wasn't sure if his eyes were open or closed. The air was still, and there was a ringing in his ears from the silence.

He sat up and felt a rough, scratchy blanket under him. Getting to the edge of the blanket he felt the floor, cold and stone. 'Where am I?' As he shifted around he found that he was still dressed in his own clothes. 'Thank goodness.'

There was a loud squeak as a door opened and light flooded the room. Ichigo groaned and covered his eyes, letting them slowly adjust. He blinked a few times and looked at the figure standing in the doorway.

"Kurosaki-san, Aizen-sama has sent me to take you to him. Come with me." The expressionless voice floated through the room.

"Ulquiorra..."

"Come now." He said impatiently.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stood up, shivering as his bare feet touched the chilled floor. He made sure he looked as proper as he could as he followed the Espada through the hallways.

'How did they find me? How did they know where I was? Why did they take me?'

Once they arrived he looked around at the few people gathered. He was relieved to see that Grimmjow and Nnoitra weren't among them. Ulquiorra stood next to Syazellapporo, Starrk, and Hallibel. Aizen sat in his throne with the two ex captains at his sides. Gin gave his creepy fox-like smile, and Kaname stared forward blankly.

"So, Ichigo-kun. How are you doing? I hope you're comfortable here." Aizen's deep voice wrapped around him, and he shivered. He could feel the power in this man.

He shrugged. "It's too dark and cold." He tried to keep eye contact, but the stare chilled his core, and he looked away.

Aizen grinned. "Really? That's too bad...We'll have to get you something more comfortable." He stood up and slowly made his way to Ichigo. "You wanna know why you're here?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't really care. My friends will come for me."

Aizen hummed and walked circles around the orangette.

Ichigo swallowed. "How did you find me?"

The ex captain laughed softly and stopped behind him. "I've been watching you for a while now. Ever since I saw you break into the Seireiti, I've been so fascinated with you." He took a step closer and, being much taller than ichigo, looked down at him. He moved a piece of hair off of Ichigo's neck, seeing goosebumps rise to the surface.

"Join me. Why should your immense power be wasted on such weaklings? I can help you control your hollow, and make you ten, no, a hundred times stronger than you are now."

Ichigo shook his head. "I'd rather die than join you."

Aizen chuckled evilly and leaned in to whisper, making sure no one else could hear. "You'd kill your child, your innocent child, just so you don't have to join me? You're even more cruel than I am."

Ichigo stiffened and held his breath, shaking. "How..how did you..."

"I'm more powerful than you'd ever imagine. I can feel them..." He slid a hand around Ichigo's body and placed it on his stomach, rubbing slowly.

Ichigo's body quivered. "I..."

Aizen pulled away. "I'll give you a few days to think about it." He walked back to his throne and sat down. "Ulquiorra, take Ichigo to the room next to mine. Make sure he has anything he needs."

Ulquiorra came forward and bowed. "Yes, Aizen-sama." He led Ichigo away.

Once they were gone Gin frowned. "Shouldn't we keep a closer eye on him? He may fight back."

Aizen grinned. "Trust me. He won't be fighting back. Once his friends come to take him in a few days let them. Kill no one. He'll come back to me, you'll see." He cackled madly.

Lyla searched around when her senses picked up something. It was by the area Ichigo had been the night before. She felt something, something familiar and very, very bad. She flash stepped back to Byakuya's home and found her master at his desk in his study.

"Byakuya-sama, I've found something. I felt a spirit signature. It was...Ichimaru Gin."

"Ichimaru Gin?" He asked. "So he's with Aizen sosuke..."

Lyla nodded solemnly. "Shall we get a team together?"

Byakuya stood up. "Yes, I will go see the Head Captain now."

Lyla bowed and flash stepped away.

Byakuya quickly made his way to the Captain meeting room. Once he was allowed entry he walked up to the large, throne-like chair at the end of the room. He bowed his head a little.

"Head Captain."

"Byakuya Kuchiki-taichou. To what do I owe this visit?" He grumbled.

"My most trusted servant has told me that Kurosaki Ichigo is missing, and that he was taken by Ichimaru Gin."

"Hmm, this is very serious. Are you one hundred percent certain this is what happened?"

"Yes, Head Captain, I am."

"Very well. You must gather a team, ones that you deem fit for this mission. Report back to me when you are ready."

Byakuya bowed again and left. He made his way back home and sent out Hell butterflies to Unohana-taichou, Hanatarou, Hitsugaya-taichou, Kisuke Uruhara, and Yoruichi. He sent the last one begrudgingly. He didn't want to see the cat-woman again so soon.

They all, except Uruhara, met in the meeting room. Byakuya stepped forward. "Head captain, these are the few I've decided to take on this mission, with the addition of Kisuke Uruhara."

The Head Captain grumbled. "Kisuke Uruhara...haven't heard that name in years. Very well. You shall meet with Kisuke Uruhara in the world of the living, and he will take you to Hueco Mundo. Come back when you are finished."

Byakuya bowed and the group followed him out. "Gather anything you need and meet back at the main gate in one hour." The soul reapers nodded and flash stepped away. "Lyla, you're coming with us. I'll need your skills."

She bowed lowly. "Yes, Byakuya-sama."

 **End Chapter Seven**

 _ **AN: I'm not sorry**_.


	9. Chapter Eight

_**AN: Here's the next chapter of the story. Don't forget to vote or comment. I love hearing what you guys have to say! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Also, I hope everyone knows that this story isn't all cupcakes and rainbows. There's nothing like rape, but there is some language and implied sexual things in this chapter.**_

 **Chapter Eight**

Ichigo was bored. All he did all day was sit in his room and do nothing. He wasn't really complaining because he didn't want anyone to bother him but he was just so bored. Ulquiorra had given him a change of clothes and, having no choice, put the new clothes on. Now he looked like one of _them_.

As he was staring out the window he heard his door squeak open. Fully expecting it to be Ulquiorra, he was rendered speechless as he turned and saw Grimmjow standing there. "Uhh..."

The blue haired man grinned and walked in, closing the door behind him. "Ya just that happy to see me?"

Ichigo shook his head and scowled. "What the hell do you want?" He unconsciously moved back a little, shielding his stomach.

Grimmjow watched for a few minutes. "Guess they were right. You are pregnant."

Ichigo gasped. "How...did you know?"

Grimmjow smirked. "Well ya just confirmed it. But Aizen told Syazel who told me. Didn't know you were in ta dudes." He moved closer and sat next to Ichigo on the bed. He felt Ichigo stiffen and he cackled. "Don't worry. I'm not here ta hurt ya or yer brat. I just wanted ta talk."

Ichigo scoffed. "Yeah, right. Like you ever want to 'just talk.'"

Grimmjow sneered. "Shut up. Seriously though. When yer little friends come to save ya, Aizen's gonna let 'em, because he believes yer gonna come back to him. But what he don't know is that me an' a few other Espada don't want nothin' to do wit his plans. He promised us power and life, but we ain't livin'. We're stuck her wit him."

Ichigo thought about this for a few seconds. "Why are you telling me this?"

The blue haired man scratched the back of his head and shifted uncomfortably. "Because when you get saved, we're gonna give ourselves up. We don't wanna be here anymore."

"Wow, how unlike you to just give yourselves up like that." Ichigo laughed.

Grimmjow's cheeks reddened a tiny bit in embarrassment. "I don't like it, but it's what we gotta do."

Ichigo smiled at the sincerity in his voice and put a hand in Grimmjow's arm, trusting he wouldn't hurt him. "Thank you for telling me."

They looked at each other until Ichigo looked away. "So who's all coming?"

Grimmjow cleared his throat. "Me, Syazel, Ulquiorra, Starrk, and Gin."

"Gin? What the hell? I thought he was completely loyal to Aizen."

"Well, he misses his little Izu-chicky." He laughed maniacally.

Ichigo laughed softly. "Makes sense."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, actually enjoying each other's company for once. "We won't follow anyone in the Seireitei but you. We know you're as strong as Aizen, but you're also pregnant. One thing we've never done is kill children. We'll protect you."

Ichigo blushed and looked down. "Thank you."

Grimmjow stood up. "Well, I should go. Don't want anyone to miss me. I'll see you around." He walked to the door and opened it, instantly stiffening. "A-Aizen-sama."

The orange haired teen tensed and pretended not to hear.

"Grimmjow, what a surprise." The smirk on his face told them nothing.

All the man could do was nod.

"Run along now. I have some things to discuss with Ichigo-kun."

Grimmjow bowed and walked away quickly.

Aizen stepped into the room and shut the door a little harder than necessary. Ichigo flinched. "So, what was he in here for?"

Ichigo shrugged. "We just talked."

Aizen hummed. "What about?"

Ichigo bristled. "You're not my owner. I don't have to tell you anything."

"You're right." Aizen sat next to the teen and put an arm around his shoulders. "Why so tense, hm? Relax a bit." He whispered, breath ghosting over Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo scowled. "What the hell do you want?"

Aizen chuckled. "I just wanted to ask you how you're doing. How is your baby?"

Ichigo tensed and looked away. "Fine. I'm not in pain and they seem to be calm." Before he could stop himself he smiled fondly at the thought.

Aizen moved a strand of hair behind the teen's ear, and the orange haired male snapped back to reality. He pulled away. "Don't touch me..."

"Why not? Saving yourself for Byakuya?"

Ichigo gasped and looked at the ex-captain with wide eyes. "Wh-What..? I-I don't..." He blushed and shook his head. "I-It's not like that."

"Hmm? Is it not? Dressing up for him for dinner is nothing? You looked so beautiful." His voice dropped to a whisper.

"Th-Thats not..." He paused. "How do you know all this?"

"I told you, Ichigo. I've been watching you for a long time. I know everything about your life. I wonder if the father of your child knows you're missing yet. Oh wait, no one knows you're pregnant so no one can tell him." Aizen chuckled and put a hand on Ichigo's waist, pulling him closer.

"Why haven't you told Byakuya? You scared he's not going to love you because you're having another man's child? Scared he'll think you're disgusting for going around from man to man-"

"Shut up!" Ichigo jumped from the bed and swung his arm, backhanding Aizen across the face. He breathed heavily, staring at the red handprint slowly fading in on the man's cheek.

Aizen laughed like a mad man and rose from the bed, wrapping a hand around Ichigo's neck and pinning him to the wall. When he spoke it was a growl, concealed rage brimming at the surface. "Listen here, you little bitch. You better learn that I am not a man to anger. You may be pregnant, and I may favor you over anyone else, but I will not hesitate to put you in your place. Got it?" His voice didn't raise a bit, only grew in intensity.

Ichigo whimpered and gripped Aizen's wrists, choking out a "yes".

Aizen let out a breath and loosened his grip, grabbing Ichigo before he fell. He ran a hand through the orange hair soothingly while the teen coughed and got his breath back.

Ichigo felt too weak to fight the embrace, hating himself for liking it. 'Better this than being choked.' He sighed and let the warmth envelop him.

Aizen gave a secret grin.

 **Chapter End**

 ** _AN: Okay, let me explain a few things. The reason why I chose to write about the small group of Espada and Gin is because those are my favorite and I always wanted to see them switch sides._**

 ** _Also, there is nothing romantic or sexual between Ichigo and Grimmjow. I just love their relationship as best friends._**

 ** _Also also, I know there wasn't any of Byakuya's side but we'll get to that next chapter so be patient. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!_**


	10. Chapter Nine

_**AN: Prepare yourself for the chapter you've all been waiting for!**_

 _ **Also this story now has a title! It's about damn time, right? I hope you like it...**_

 **Chapter Nine**

Byakuya was terrified. He didn't outwardly show it, of course, but he was. His imagination was going wild with thoughts of what could be happening to Ichigo. He ignored his own curiosity at why he was so concerned. He'd never felt this scared before, not even for his sister.

His little team was currently travelling through Hueco Mundo, quickly and quietly. They came across only a few Hollows, but they were dealt with easily.

Hours passed and they got to a safe distance away, being able to see the castle clearly.

"Kuchiki-taichou, what should we do now?" Unohana-taichou asked quietly.

Byakuya looked over his group. "Now that we have arrived, we can plan to infiltrate the castle safely and save Ichigo." They all nodded in agreement.

They set up camp and the "adults" talked while Hanatarou sat away from them, cheerfully talking to Hisagomarou. "Man, I cant wait until we see Ichigo-kun again. I hope he's okay. Maybe he'll finally tell Kuchiki-taichou about his situation." He giggled to himself and glanced over at the stoic captain. "I know he likes to think no one can read him, but I can, and he's absolutely terrified." He smiled and sighed.

A few minutes later, a figure approached, grabbing Hanatarou and covering his mouth so he wouldn't scream. Hanatarou squirmed and kicked, but immediately calmed down once he recognized the reitsu.

The mysterious figure dragged him a little ways away and then finally let him go. He turned around and enveloped the man in a hug. "Ichigo-kun! What-What happened? How are you here?"

Ichigo shushed him and looked around cautiously. "Keep your voice down." He let out a breath. "I'll explain later, but you need to know something first." He took a step back and looked around nervously. "Okay, guys, come on out."

Hanatarou gasped and looked around frantically. Four Espada and former captain Gin Ichimaru stepped out from behind a giant rock. "Ichigo-kun, what...?"

Grimmjow grinned and put an arm around Hanatarou's shoulders. He leaned down and sniffed the trembling boy's neck. "Hey, Ichigo, this one smells like prey." He cackled and moved his arm down around his waist. "He's mine now. What's your name, sweetheart?"

The boy squeaked and blushed. "H-H-Hanatarou..."

"Hana...I like that. My name's Grimmjow." He purred in Hanatarou's ear.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and smiled. "So, Hana, take us back to the camp. I'll explain everything there."

Hanatarou nodded and turned, leading the strange and scary group back to the camp where the "adults" were still discussing plans. Hana cleared his throat. "U-Um...e-excuse me...c-captains..." His timid voice broke through their quiet chatter.

They stared at him for a few minutes, unblinking, until Unohana broke the silence. "Hanatarou, why is there an Espada hanging onto you?"

Hanatarou laughed nervously and scratched his cheek. "W-Well..."

Ichigo stepped forward into the light. "Because they're with me."

Uruhara broke through the silence this time. He approached the orange haired teen and pulled him into a hug. "What happened? How are you here? What about Aizen? What's up with these guys?"

By then they had all noticed the rest of the Espada and Gin. Unohana narrowed her eyes and, in an icy voice, addressed him. "Gin Ichimaru. What are you doing here?"

Gin grinned and shrugged. "I'm ready to go home to my sweet Izu-chicky."

Ichigo sighed. "Let me explain everything."

Byakuya's relief at seeing Ichigo alive and well really surprised him. He knew he'd be relieved, but not _this_ relieved. But he was. And there was nothing he could do about it. After Ichigo had explained Aizen's plans and the Espada's plans to give themselves up, they had to quickly make their way back to Karakura town.

On the way there, Ichigo had taken up another new friend, a little girl named Nelliel. She seemed to be extremely attached to Ichigo and wouldn't leave him for anything. Byakuya mentally shook his head. Ichigo was just a magnet for trouble.

Once they got back to Ichigo's home town, they quickly made their way back to the Seireitei before anyone caught wind of their return. Uruhara and Yoruichi stayed back.

They arrived at one of the front gates and Byakuya turned to the group. "We must see the Head Captain immediately." He looked at Ichigo. "You'll have to explain _them_." The teen nodded. "Let's go."

After explaining the situation again to the Head Captain, they all headed home and the Espada and Gin were put in jail. Nel was placed with Gin.

Ichigo gave a deep sigh as he sunk into the warm bath water. All the tension in his shoulders left him. He was glad to be back.

Lyla was waiting for him in his room and tackled him in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo-kun! I should've found you quicker!"

"Lyla..." He blushed and pushed her away. "I'm fine." He looked down at his bare stomach. It was getting more noticeable. "And so are they."

The pink haired servant was in tears by the time he kicked her out to get dressed. "Oh, and Byakuya-sama was asking for you."

"Okay, thank you, Lyla." She nodded and walked away.

Ichigo wondered what the captain needed. 'Maybe I should tell him I'm pregnant...'

Once he arrived at Byakuya's study, he walked in and heard soft music playing. He saw Byakuya sitting at a small table with tea. He poured two cups. "Come sit, Ichigo-san."

"I told you to just call me Ichigo." He sat next to the captain and picked up his cup of tea, taking a sip and smiling. His favorite.

"I need to-"

"Will you-"

They started at the same time. Ichigo chuckled and Byakuya nodded. "You first."

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Okay, well, I need to tell you something. It's about my...situation." The teen sounded calm but Byakuya was a nervous wreck. On the inside, of course.

"I'll just come right out and say it. I'm pregnant." He stopped and stared, waiting for a reaction.

"You're pregnant." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Ichigo blushed and looked away. "Yes, I am. Before I got taken I was meeting with the father of my child. That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to know yet. But now, back from Aizen's, I've decided that this is as good a time as any to tell you."

Byakuya thought this new information over and decided that he really didn't care that Ichigo was pregnant. It didn't change the fact that he had come to care for the teenager, crazy orange hair and all.

He stood up quickly, startling said teen, and held a hand out. "Dance with me." He said, surprising himself.

Ichigo looked at the hand for only a second before grabbing it, getting helped up and led to the middle of the room. Hands landed themselves on his hips and pulled him closer, and he wrapped his arms around the captain's neck. They swayed slowly along with the music and closed their eyes, enjoying the closeness and the warmth.

Byakuya felt more at peace now than he had in a very long time, holding Ichigo close, whose body fit perfectly against his own. He was truly happy.

"You should smile more often, Byakuya." Ichigo's voice broke him out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes, looking into Ichigo's warm brown ones.

"I do not want to appear weak." It sounded lame, even to him.

Ichigo laughed. "You're not weak. And you don't appear weak, especially not when showing happiness. You're beautiful and strong." He blushed at his own words.

Byakuya felt the faintest twinge of pink on his cheeks as he glanced away then back at Ichigo. They stared into each other's eyes and leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. "I am...happy. Here, with you." Byakuya confessed.

"Don't sound so in pain when saying that." Ichigo giggled. He placed his hands on Byakuya's cheeks and pressed the lightest of kisses to the very corner of the captain's mouth. He smiled as Byakuya's lips twitched. "I'm very tired. I haven't had a good night's sleep in a long time." He pulled away. "Goodnight, Byakuya."

"Goodnight, Ichigo." And he watched as the teen made his way out of the study, leaving Byakuya colder than he was before.

 **End Chapter**

 _ **AN: PHEW finally! That took literally forever. I wrote this entire chapter in just an hour and a half this morning, and just now finished typing it which took like 50 minutes. Anyway, leave a comment if you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Also, I just had to give the cute little Hanatarou someone to love him. He's honestly one of my favorite characters so I must be good to him. Tell me what you think of that crack pairing!**_


	11. Chapter Ten

_**AN: Welcome to the next chapter! Now, things get a little sad towards the end but hang in there for me. Leave a favorite if you enjoyed, and if you want to tell me anything, or ask me anything, just leave a review. Now, hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Oh, by the way, guess what? My story is finally good enough to start getting hate comments! I got my first one the other day! I'm so proud**_

 **Chapter Ten**

The next morning Ichigo woke up feeling well rested. He sat up and stretched, scratching his head. Sitting for a few minutes, he realized that he didn't feel sick at all. That made him feel even better.

Standing, he stretched again and got dressed for the day, brushing his unruly hair and washing his face. He stepped out of his room and looked around. He felt warm. He smiled. 'It's good to be back.'

Lyla appeared in front of him. "Good morning, Ichigo-kun." She looked to be in a not so good mood.

"Good morning. Are you okay?" They started walking in the garden.

"I'm fine. Byakuya-sama has asked me to inform you that he is not to be bothered until later." Her voice grew colder the more she spoke, and her eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem pretty upset."

She shook her head. "I apologize. I'm letting personal feelings interfere with my work. Would you like some breakfast?"

Ichigo nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure. Just bring it out here please."

She bowed and left to get his food.

'Wonder what's wrong with her...oh, well. If she doesn't want to tell me, that's her choice.' He shrugged and sat down by the koi pond.

Looking into the crystal clear water, he saw two koi fish swimming around each other. One was black, and the other was orange.

Ichigo smiled. 'Why does that remind me of something?' His thoughts flashed back to the night before and he blushed. Images of them dancing together, and then of him kissing Byakuya filled his mind. 'I can't believe I did that. But it was fun.' He laid back against the grass and closed his eyes, letting the sun warm his skin.

Lyla stomped to the kitchen, fuming. She slammed the kitchen door shut, then immediately apologized to the chef. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

The chef nodded and went back to cooking breakfast. "Why are you so mad?"

Lyla shook her head. "No reason. I'm fine. Do you have Ichigo-kun's breakfast?"

Lilith nodded and pointed to a tray already made. "Right there. Tell Ichigo-san I said hello. And Lyla, whatever it is, I'm sure it'll turn out fine."

Lyla let out a deep breath. "You're right. Thank you." She grabbed the tray and walked back out of the kitchen to the gardens. She saw Ichigo staring at the koi pond, a faraway look in his eyes. "Ichigo-kun, your food."

"Why do I feel Renji's reitsu here? He seems quite close to Byakuya, doesn't he?"

Lyla stayed silent, cursing the two men.

Ichigo smiled and it was painful to see. "They're together, aren't they?"

When the servant didn't answer he scowled and glared at her. "Aren't they?" He asked harshly.

She flinched and lowered her gaze. "Yes."

At her answer, the scowl fell away and his face was blank. "The bond between a captain and lieutenant will always be a strong one."

"No, Ichigo-kun, it's not like that-"

"Like what? There's obviously no love between them! And there's a reason you don't like Renji!" He didn't know why he was getting so upset. There wasn't even anything between him and Byakuya. But what they shared last night...he thought it was special.

"I just need to be alone for now. Come get me for dinner." He took the tray from Lyla and leaned against a tree. "Thank you for being my friend." And he started eating, looking back at the koi pond. The black koi fish had swam away, leaving the orange one swimming in a circle alone.

Lyla watched for a few minutes before bowing and walking away, going back to the kitchen. Without warning or explanation, she hugged Lilith tightly, and started crying.

It had started raining later that day but Ichigo didn't care. He stayed sitting outside. At least then no one could see the single tear that fell from his eyes.

He laid back against the grass, ignoring the mud, and enjoyed the feeling of the cold rain splashing on his face. He closed his eyes and smiled. He felt refreshed and at peace. He loved the rain.

"Ichigo-kun!" He heard Lyla call to him from the house.

He opened his eyes and sat up, looking at her.

"Come inside! You might catch a cold!"

Ichigo shrugged but stood up anyway, making his way over to the pink haired servant. She handed him a towel and pushed him into a bathroom. "Shower. I'll bring you a change of clothes." He nodded and stripped, getting into the shower. He hadn't realized how cold he was.

Lyla came back a few minutes later, putting the change of clothes on the sink.

Once he finished, he looked at the clothes, finding a kimono like the one he wore when he first got here, during his first dinner with Byakuya. He noticed his wet clothes were gone.

He got dressed and made his way to his room, where Lyla was waiting for him. She towel dried and brushed his hair.

"You know I can do that myself, right?" He laughed.

"Yes, but..I enjoy doing it for you. Byakuya-sama used to let me brush his hair. A long time ago." She smiled fondly.

"Is Renji gone?"

"Yes. He will not be joining you for dinner."

"Thank you."

They stared at their reflections in the mirror. "Ichigo-kun, you are a very attractive young man. Byakuya-sama doesn't know what he's missing out on."

Ichigo blushed and ducked his head, chuckling. "Thank you. And you're right, he doesn't."

They smiled at each other and Lyla held out an arm. "He's waiting for you in the dining room. Let me escort you."

When they arrived, Lyla bowed and left to the kitchen. Ichigo sat down and stared at the table. A few minutes later, the food was brought out, and Byakuya tried to make small talk.

"How was your day?"

Ichigo shrugged. "It was fine. I sat in the rain for a bit."

Byakuya frowned. "You could've caught a cold."

"I don't get sick."

They sat in tense silence when Ichigo spoke up again. "How was your day?"

"Fine. Just like any other day."

Ichigo gripped his chopsticks tightly, not eating anything. "What were you doing? Lyla told me you weren't to be disturbed. Must have been important."

"Just some paperwork that needed my immediate attention."

Ichigo snapped. He stood from his seat and slammed his hands on the table, rattling the tableware. "Don't you dare lie to me! Do you think I'm stupid?! I know Renji was here all day! I could feel him."

Byakuya scoffed. "What I do is none of your business."

"Isn't it? What was that last night? Did that mean nothing to you?"

"I made a mistake last night. It never should've happened."

Ichigo recoiled as if burned. He backed away from the table slowly. "A mistake..?" He whispered.

Byakuya stood up and reached towards him. "Ichigo-"

"NO! Don't touch me." He shook his head and continued backing away, eventually getting to the door. "Don't come near me again." He opened the door and ran out and away, not sure where his feet were taking him. He couldn't see anything through the tears.

 **End Chapter**

 _ **AN: Soooooo...have some angst..? *laughs nervously* Don't hate me! It will all be resolved soon. So, anyone wanna guess where Ichigo is going? Place your bets now!**_


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**AN: Okay, for the first time ever, this chapter...is a filler. DUN DUN DUUUUNN! I know! I'm sorry! I tried to include more but I have this thing where I don't like to go over 4 pages in my notebook for one chapter and...this was almost more than that. Which is weird because I didn't feel like I wrote much. ANYWAY just please enjoy. Also the next chapter will also probably be a filler, continuing this one.**_

 **Chapter Eleven**

Aizen stood before a panting Ichigo. It looked like he could collapse at any moment. Seems he ran the whole way here.

"Ichigo-kun. What brings you back here?" He smirked. "Last time I saw you, you were taking my Espada away with you."

"I'll join you."

Aizen thought it over for a second. "Hmm, and why should I let you? How do I know you won't betray me like those vile creatures did?"

Ichigo came closer. "Because I'll do anything. Just let me join you."

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "Anything, you say?" At the teen's nod he motioned him closer. "Come here." He grabbed Ichigo's upper arms and roughly pulled him close, looking into his eyes. Their breath mingled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll do anything."

"Then...be my lover. Share my bed at night, join me for meals, sit with me. Love me."

"Okay." Ichigo said, surprising Aizen.

The man grinned. "Alright. Now kiss me."

Ichigo hesitated for only a second before leaning in, pressing his lips to Aizen's. The older man's hands moved down his arms to hug his waist, pulling their bodies together.

As the kiss got more heated Aizen sat in his throne, Ichigo straddling his lap. The man trailed his kisses down to the teen's neck, marking him as his own. Ichigo's moans echoed through the room as they grind against each other.

"Ah, Aizen...!" Ichigo called out, moaning at the bites to his neck. "I-I'm getting close..."

Aizen reached down to grab him through his clothes and he palmed the hard erection. Ichigo bit his lip and arched his back, finally reaching the point of climax when-

Ichigo bolted upright, panting and flushed. He looked down at his lap and cursed at the hardness he found there. 'What the hell? What the absolute hell? Why am I dreaming about Aizen?' He looked around. 'Where am I?'

"Hey, yer awake."

Ichigo gasped and looked in the corner to find Grimmjow sitting with Hanatarou sleeping in his lap.

"What am I doing here?" He tried to ignore the dream.

"You don't remember?" Grimmjow ran a hand through Hana's hair. "Ya came in here all cryin' and shit. Hana-chan was freakin' out." He grinned. "He was worried 'bout yer baby."

Ichigo looked away and thought for a moment. He really didn't remember. How strange.

"So, did ya have a good dream?"

Ichigo blushed and his eyes widened. "Wh-what..? What do you mean?"

Grimmjow smirked. "You were moanin' and sayin' something about Aizen. Plus ya woke up hard as a rock." He cackled and Ichigo threw his pillow at him.

They calmed down. "I don't know why I dreamed of him like that. I mean, he's obviously very handsome and powerful but...he's an evil bastard who hurt my friends."

"It's because he wants you ta go back to 'im. So he planted thoughts and dreams into yer mind ta...well make ya fall in love wit' 'im."

Ichigo scowled. "But I'd never fall in love with him! I hate him."

"I never said ya would. But I'm jus' sayin' that that's what he's tryna do. So make sure you ignore it all. Don't give in to it."

Ichigo nodded and settled down. "I know."

There was a quiet groan from Grimmjow's lap and the blue haired man grinned. Hanatarou rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up at him. "Well, hello there."

Hana blushed and lowered his gaze. "H-Hello..."

Grimmjow put a finger under his chin and lifted his face back up. "No need to be shy, baby." He leaned in and captured the smaller male's lips.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. Hanatarou pulled away with a heavy blush. "Ichigo-san. You're awake! Are you okay?" He wrestled himself out of Grimmjow's lap and crouched down next to Ichigo. "Are you in any pain?"

"No, I'm fine. So, when did this happen?" He pointed to the two of them.

Hanatarou blushed and scratched his cheek. "Yesterday, before you came. We had a talk..."

"We didn't do much talking." Grimmjow cackled and Hanatarou's face exploded in a blush.

Ichigo giggled and blushed slightly. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything. I honestly don't remember."

Hanatarou shrugged. "I'm sorry for not being there with you yesterday morning. I wanted to make sure all the Espada were okay."

"It's fine. Yesterday was actually okay. When I woke up I felt really good. No sickness or anything."

"So what happened? When you came in here last night..."

Ichigo shook his head. "N-Nothing, I-"

"Nothin'? Bullshit. Yer the kinda person who don't cry for anything. But last night, man it was bad."

Ichigo hesitated. "Well, Hanatarou, you know how me and Byakuya were getting closer?" The medic nodded. "A few nights ago, we had a moment. We danced together, and it was amazing." He smiled. "But then, last night at dinner, he told me it was a mistake, and I found out he was seeing...someone. How could he do that to me?" His voice dropped to a whisper and his eyes watered.

"Ya sound like ya really like 'im a lot." Grimmjow said awkwardly.

Ichigo nodded slowly. "I do. He's been kind to me. He's taken care of me. I finally told him I'm pregnant."

Hanatarou put a hand on his arm. "Ichigo-san, you can't stress over this too much. It's not good for the baby."

"I know." He wiped his eyes. "I shouldn't be getting too worked up. Maybe I'll just go back to being with Chad. At least I know he'd love me. And our child." He looked down at his stomach and rubbed the bump, smiling.

"But then you'd be miserable. And it wouldn't be fair to Chad."

"I'd be miserable either way." He snapped. The teen closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry. I think I'll go take a walk. I'm calmed down now. I can go visit the other Espada. And Gin and Nel."

The two other occupants nodded. "Okay. And hey, remember what I said. Ignore everything ta do wit' Aizen."

Ichigo stood up and stretched. "I know. Thank you for taking care of me." He bowed slightly and left.

Ulquiorra looked through the bars, seeing the orange haired teenager standing before his cell. "Kurosaki-san. What a pleasure to see you again." He said with a deadpan expression.

Ichigo smiled at him and walked in. "Ulquiorra. I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"I am doing fine. They have been kind to me."

"Good. I'll ask the head captain later when you guys get to come out."

"Okay." He paused and stared at the bump protruding from Ichigo's stomach.

Ichigo caught him staring. "Do you wanna feel it?"

Ulquiorra bit his lip. "I...may I?"

Ichigo smiled and nodded, taking a few steps closer.

The stoic Espada raised a hesitant hand, finally placing it on the warm bump. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Amazing..."

Ichigo blushed and laughed softly. "Yes, it really is. Technically I wasn't even supposed to be able to get pregnant, but a Hollow's poison reacted strangely with my reitsu. Then I, you know, had sex with a man." His blush deepened.

Ulquiorra nodded and placed both hands on the bump. "I've never seen a pregnant being before. It's fascinating."

Ichigo giggled and pushed the hands away. "That tickles." He sat down next to the Espada. "I'm sorry that you have to stay in this prison."

Ulquiorra shook his head. "Don't worry about this. At least now I don't have to worry about making any mistakes and getting killed for it."

Ichigo nodded. "You're right." They sat in a comfortable silence when the teen stood. "Well, I'm gonna go see how everyone else is doing."

"Okay. Goodbye, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo smiled and stepped out of the cell. "Please, call me Ichigo."

 **End Chapter**

 _ **AN: And there's that. Hah, did I trick you guys at the beginning? Sorry, I'm evil. Also like I said before, the next chapter will be a continuation of this one.**_

 _ **Also also, does anyone want a side one shot between Hanatarou and Grimmjow? Not related to the main story, but just something cute and sexy? I really wanna write one, and I'd love to upload it if people wanna see.**_


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**AN: The chapter after this will be a one shot between Hana and Grimm, so be prepared for that. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter Twelve**

Walking down the long hallway, Ichigo completely avoided going to Syazel's cell, hearing the pink haired scientist having a conversation with the captain of the Science and Research Department, and instead made his way to Starrk's. The number one espada was surprisingly awake.

"Kurosaki-san. How kind of you to visit." The man yawned.

Ichigo nodded. "Of course. And call me Ichigo." He stepped into the cell and sat next to him. He was always nervous around Starrk. The man was extremely powerful and incredibly handsome. He had that rugged, mature air about him, and Ichigo felt intimidated.

"So, what brings you to my cell?" He ran a hand through his shoulder length hair.

Ichigo blushed. "I'm just going around to make sure everyone is okay. And to make sure they don't regret coming here. I'm sorry you were all thrown in jail. I'll talk to the Head Captain and get you all out."

Starrk chuckled. "It's fine. Trust me, this is infinitely better than being with Aizen. At least it's warm here." He smiled.

'Man, why is he so attractive?'

He heard a laugh and Starrk said, "Why, thank you."

'Shit! I said that out loud.' His blush deepened and he looked away.

"Well, you're not too bad yourself. I'm sure you've been told many times though." They laughed together.

"I'm glad you're doing okay."

Starrk nodded and looked down at Ichigo's baby bump. He reached a hand out to it. "May I?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

Starrk placed his hand on the bump and smiled. "You're lucky. The baby is in perfect condition." He rubbed circles into his stomach, soothing Ichigo.

"Thank you." He sighed and leaned against the man, letting him wrap his arms around his body. He blushed. 'I can't believe I'm like cuddling with Starrk, the strongest Espada...and the most handsome.'

They laid together like that for a while until Ichigo started to fall asleep. Starrk shook him awake. "Hey, you can't fall asleep here. What if someone walks by?"

Ichigo yawned and sat up. "You're right." He rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and stood. "I'll be back soon, okay? And I'll get you out of these cells."

Starrk smiled. "Alright. I'm looking forward to it."

Ichigo waved and walked out, making his way to the last cell, the one with the most protection. He glanced at the guards and they stepped aside, allowing him entrance.

As soon as he stepped in, he was tackled.

"Ichi-nii!" Nelliel latched herself to his torso. "Ichi-nii, I missed you! Where have you been? Why haven't you visited me?"

Ichigo tired to pry her off but soon realized that his efforts were for naught. He let out an exasperated breath and sat next to a chuckling Gin, who was cuddling with Izuru. The blond man blushed at seeing the newcomer, and tried to pull away. But Gin wasn't having it.

"Nu-uh! Ya ain't goin' anywhere, my little Izu-chicky."

Izuru blushed more. "Gin..." He pouted and finally gave up.

Ichigo chuckeld at them, being reminded of Grimmjow and Hanatarou. "So I've been talking to the other Espada and they tell me they've been treated well. I'm glad, but I'll talk to the Head Captain and get you all out. I know they won't let you be a captain again..."

Gin grinned. "Nah, I don't care about tha'. I jus' wanna be wit' my lil chicky."

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "Okay." He looked down at Nel in his lap. "And where will Nel stay?"

"With us." Izuru piped up. "She's such an energetic little girl and," He blushed. "and I can't get pregnant..."

"That sounds like a great plan. She needs a family, and I can't give her that. I have my own child to worry about." He placed a hand on his stomach.

Hearing that, Nel sat up. "You're going to be a mommy, Ichi-nii?"

Gin snickered and Izuru covered his mouth to hide his smile. Ichigo blushed and nodded. "Yes, Nel. I'm going to be a mommy."

Nel smiled brightly and pressed her hands to the bump. "There's a baby in there...What are you going to name it?"

Ichigo hummed. "I don't know. I haven't thought about a name before. I'll name it once it's born."

Nel seemed content enough with his answer. "So when's it comin' out?"

The teenager shrugged. "I don't know. It'll be a few months still."

The small girl nodded and snuggled back into his lap. She yawned and closed her eyes, falling asleep a few minutes later.

Ichigo smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "I wish you two luck raising her."

Izuru laughed. "Thank you. I know we'll need it." He shared a look with his lover and they kissed.

Ichigo looked away, trying to ignore thoughts of Byakuya.

"Why do you look so sad, Ichigo-kun?"

The orange haired teen shook his head. "Nothing. I should go. I have to check in with Unohana-taichou." He carefully lifted Nel and placed her in Gin's lap. "Take good care of her. If I see her crying, I'm killing you." He glared at Gin.

The fox-like man just continued to grin.

Ichigo nodded to them and quietly left the cell. He visited Unohana-taichou who said everything was okay. Then he decided to go back to Byakuya's home. He was hungry, and he was sure the captain was at work.

Right as he stepped inside, Byakuya was there, waiting for him. "Ichigo..."

"I thought you had to go to your division." Ichigo cut him off.

Byakuya bristled at being interrupted, but continued. "Where were you all night?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "What I do is none of your business."

Byakuya glared icily. "It is my business when I'm the one protecting you. Last time you ran off in the night, you got kidnapped."

"Don't give me that bullshit. You were probably happy to have the night without me. I'm sure Renji came back and you had a great time."

"Ichigo, it's not like that."

"Oh, yeah? Then tell me, what is it like? Explain it to me."

Byakuya sighed. "Okay. Come, we'll talk in my study."

 **End Chapter**

 _ **AN: Mwahahahaha lol I love cliffhangers. Don't you? Anyway, there we go. A little shorter than usual, but this is mostly a filler. Next thing I post will be the Hana and Grimm one shot, then after that will be Byakuya's explaination. I hope you enjoyed!**_


	14. One Shot

_**AN: This is the one shot between Hanatarou and Grimmjow. Now, before I begin, I just want to tell everyone that I won't be posting new chapters as frequently. I'm not going on a hiatus, and I'm definitely not abandoning the story. I'm just saying that expect about one chapter every week instead of the occasional two. And on breaks such as Thanksgiving and Christmas, there will be no uploads at all. So please enjoy this next part.**_

 _ **The warnings are basically the same for this as the rest of the story.**_

 **Start**

Hanatarou didn't know how it happened. One moment he was living a normal life, and the next he had a giant man hanging off his neck.

It was a little scary at first; this big powerful man chooses him, a small weakling, as a partner. But during their time together, he realized that Grimmjow was like a teddy bear, all cuddles.

He thought Grimmjow was just messing with him, but they had a long talk, and he found out that Grimmjow practically fell in love at first sight. It was cute, really.

Presently, Hanatarou was sitting in Grimmjow's lap. The blue haired man was kissing his neck and palming his erection. Hana turned his head and pulled Grimmjow into a deep kiss, moaning softly.

In the next few minutes, Ichigo had run into the cell crying. Hana quickly jumped up and fixed his clothes, blushing deeply and trying to hide the marks on his neck.

"Ichigo-san! Are you okay?" He knelt onto the floor next to the crying teen.

Ichigo didn't respond, only passed out on the floor. Hanatarou looked to Grimmjow worriedly. "Grimmjow, can you hand me the blanket and pillow?"

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong wit' 'im?"

"I don't know. But I need to make sure his baby's okay." He used his reitsu to make sure everything was fine, and it was, though the baby was a little restless.

Hana let out a breath and stood up. "He just needs to rest."

Grimmjow pulled him back into his lap and nibbled on his neck. "So, when do ya think I'm gettin' outta here?"

Hana giggled and pushed him away slightly. "I don't know. I hope soon though. I...want you to stay with me."

They kissed. "Of course I'm going to stay with you. I won't let anyone try to take you away."

Hanatarou laughed softly. "Trust me, no one would try to take me away. No one wants a weak partner. Plus I'm not much of a fighter."

Grimmjow smirked. "Yer a healer. Yer not supposed ta be a fighter. And even though yer pretty weak," Hana rolled his eyes, "all ya need is some proper trainin'. But no matter how strong or weak ya are, I'll always like ya."

Hanatarou blushed and looked away. "Thank you."

"Now, enough of this mushy shit." He tried to kiss Hana but the healer pushed him away.

"I'm tired. Let me sleep for a while, okay?" He moved so he was laying across the bench, head in Grimmjow's lap. He fell asleep soon after.

(TIME SKIP)

A few weeks had passed and the Espadas and Gin and Nel were released under close inspection. Hanatarou and Ichigo assured everyone that they would behave.

Hana was extremely excited. He could finally show Grimmjow his home. It was relatively small, but it was very comfortable and lived in. He set Hisagomaru against the wall and gave his partner a tour

Grimmjow said he wanted to celebrate his release and picked Hana up, bringing him into the bedroom and laying him on the bed

They stripped each other of their clothes and Grimmjow pressed hot kisses down his neck and to his small pink nipples. He sucked on one and pinched the other, smirking at the whines coming from his partner's mouth

Hanatarou gripped Grimmjow's hair, spreading his legs. The blue haired man moved his kisses down to Hana's erection, taking the tip into his mouth. The healer cried out. "G-Grimm!"

"Yeah, baby, call out my name."

Hanatarou had never been in any kind of relationship before, and he'd never really had any desire or need to touch himself, so he was very new to all these sensations. He couldn't think anymore. He could only feel.

Grimmjow paused in his pleasuring and sat up, Hana whining in need. "Since this is your first time, I'll be gentle, okay? But know that I'm not usually a very gentle person."

Hanatarou smiled and cupped the Espada's cheeks. He kissed the white mask. "I trust you."

Grimmjow nodded and grabbed the lube he had gotten from Gin. The fox-like man always had spare lube. He popped open the bottle and squeezed a bit onto his fingers, warming it up. He pressed one to Hana's tight entrance. "You ready? I'm going to prepare you now."

Hanatarou nodded, then felt the fingers enter him. He gasped softly. It didn't hurt, but it definitely felt strange.

"God, yer so tight." Grimmjow mumbled against his neck. He thrust the finger into him slowly, and when he felt the healer relax a little, pushed another in.

Hana grunted, just surprised and not in pain. It was starting to feel a little less strange, and as Grimmjow added another and pressed against his prostate, it didn't feel strange at all. It felt amazing. he cried out and gripped the pillow next to his head.

Grimmjow smirked and nibbled on his neck. He thrust his fingers in over and over, just barely brushing against his prostate. "G-Grimm..please..." He moaned out. He was so hard. The abuse to his neck, coupled with the light touches inside him were driving him insane

The Espada chuckled and pulled his fingers out and stopped biting Hana's neck. "Okay, ya ready fer me?"

"Yes! Please, just..please..." He mewled like a kitten.

Grimmjow took this moment to take in the sight of his partner; Hana was flushed and panting, small beads of sweat rolled down his face and down his stomach, his nipples were a bright pink, almost red, his neck and chest were littered with bruises and bites. His back was arched perfectly, eyes half lidded, hands above his head gripping the pillows, legs crossed to hide his weeping erection.

Grimmjow groaned. "Yer so beautiful." Hana's blush deepened. The blue haired man pulled his legs apart and wrapped them around his own waist. "I'm gonna enter ya now." Hanatarou nodded.

Grimmjow rubbed some more lube on himself and grabbed the small man's hips, positioning and finally pressing in. He grunted at the tightness and paused, letting his partner get used to it.

Hana's eyes widened and he cried out. Grimmjow was a lot bigger than three fingers. It wasn't the most horrible pain he'd felt, but it still hurt.

Grimmjow let him get used to the feeling, then pushed in more. "Baby, you gotta relax."

"O-Okay..."They went through this for a few minutes until Grimmjow was completely inside of him and he wasn't in any more pain. "Okay, you can move now."

Grimmjow nodded and, gripping Hana's hips, pulled out and thrust back in slowly. He did this for a few minutes then sped up, thrusting harder and deeper.

Hanatarou moved his hands from the pillows to Grimmjow's back, digging his nails into the skin. With every thrust he let out a moan or a whine, making his partner grin.

"You make the cutest sounds, Hana-chan." He reached down and grabbed his leaking erection, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Hanatarou dug his nails in deeper and arched his back. He bit his lip and tears of pleasure trailed down his cheeks.

Grimmjow kissed the tears away and slammed into him. Hana cried out and tensed, coming all over his stomach. "G-Grimm..!"

The blue haired Espada groaned at the extra tightness and thrust into him a few more times, finally releasing inside of him.

Hanatarou moaned softly at being filled. He laid back against the sheets bonelessly, panting. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

Grimmjow laid next to him and grabbed his waist, pulling him against his chest. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, right?"

Hana, unable to form words, moaned softly and shook his head. He pressed a kiss to Grimmjow's chest and snuggled against him, falling asleep a minute later.

Grimmjow smiled and kissed his head, closing his eyes and following his partner into his dreams

(TIME SKIP)

Hanatarou burst into their bedroom, looking frantic. "Grimm!"

The Espada raised an eyebrow. "Yea?"

Hana bit his lip and looked down at his stomach, putting a hand on it. "I'm pregnant!"

Grimmjow blinked and they stared at each other. Then the Espada's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

 **End**

 ** _AN: And I typed all this in school on the computer, next to a few people watching YouTube videos on the computer next to mine. I hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _Also I was rushed so sorry for any mistakes_**.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

_**AN: Okayyyyy, soooooo, I'm terribly sorry for the wait! But, I'm here now so here you go! The long awaited chapter with Byakuya's explanation. It's not too long, but Im glad to get it out there**_ _ **.**_

 _ **On to the chapter!**_

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Ichigo was led to Byakuya's study and they sat down across from each other.

"When Hisana passed away I got depressed. I was lonely, and distraught. And when I adopted Rukia into the family, who looked so much like her...it didn't help. But Abarai-san...he was there. He was loud and brash and hot-headed, and a distraction." He looked away from Ichigo. "Yes, we were intimate for a while, but I broke it off the day after you came back."

"Why? You said our time together was a mistake."

"I know, and I deeply regret saying that. It's just that I'm not used to someone getting so close emotionally. I'm a very private person. I was stressed from work, and Abarai-san wasn't too happy about the news."

Ichigo smiled and looked down at his lap. "Well, at least I know now why Lyla doesn't like him."

Byakuya nodded and they sat in a comfortable silence until Ichigo spoke up.

"I trust that you won't go back to him while I'm here, but it'll be hard for me not to be fearful when we're together. You hurt me, and it'll take a while to get over it."

"I understand. I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad to be back." He put a hand over his stomach. "Besides, you can't get rid of me so quick. I'll be here for a while."

Byakuya gave a smile and moved closer. "May I?" He put out a hand.

Ichigo bit his lip and nodded slowly.

Byakuya's hand pressed against the bump hesitantly, and he let out a breath. "Hisana and I...couldn't have children..."

Ichigo hummed. "Because she was sick..."

"She was too weak to carry children. So when she passed I was actually kind of glad. I didn't want our child to grow up with only one parent."

Ichigo put a hand over Byakuya's. "I know how hard it was for my dad, raising us by himself."

They looked at each other. "Ichigo, I truly am sorry."

"I know." He smiled and lightly kissed the Captain's cheek. "Just take good care of me from now on."

"I will." He promised.

They looked at each other for a minute longer when Ichigo stood up. "I'm gonna go grab some breakfast. You should head to work. Your division is probably freaking out about you not going in." He chuckled and gave a small wave, walking out of the study.

 _ **A week later**_

Byakuya sat at his desk at work, signing and stamping papers. But his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about his conversation with Ichigo a week before. They had been getting steadily closer, and he was glad that the teen seemed to be more comfortable with him now. His relationship with Abarai-san really was in the past. He cared for Ichigo, and he didn't want to lose him.

Then he thought about the kiss afterwards. Ichigo had kissed him before, the night after he came back. The kiss was so innocent, though Ichigo was definitely not innocent, made obvious by the baby inside him. And the kiss he gave him the previous week reassured him that their relationship wasn't beyond repair.

The teen would make sure he worked for it, but he knew it would be worth it in the end.

There was a knock on his door and in came the subject of his thoughts. Ichigo walked in and set down a bento box. "Good afternoon, Byakuya. I brought you a lunch. I made it and I want to know your thoughts."

Byakuya opened the box and picked up his chopsticks. "Thank you for this meal." He took a bite. "It's good." He took a few more. "Really good..."

Ichigo blushed prettily. "Thank you."

Byakuya stared at him. "Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?"

Ichigo's face exploded in a blush and he stuttered. "B-Byakuya! F-Flattery will get you nowhere!" He scowled, looking away. He stood up and headed for the door. "Anyway, I just wanted to bring you lunch. I'll be with the Espada if you need me." He opened the door and paused, looking back at the Captain. "Thank you." He blushed again and left.

Byakuya gave a secret smile. "You're welcome."

As Ichigo was walking through the division he was aware of the stares on his person. He looked up from the ground. "Hey, Renji."

"Hey...what are you doing here?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Just visiting. Brought Byakuya some lunch."

"Why?"

Ichigo pulled a face. "What do you mean 'why'?"

"I mean, why are you bringing him lunch? You're not his wife, are you?"

Ichigo blushed angrily and scowled. "No, I'm not. I just thought it'd be a nice thing to do for the person protecting me and letting me live in his home."

"Is that why you're all dressed up?"

"I'm not 'dressed up'. This is just what I'm wearing."

"You never used to dress like that."

"Oh, because you're an expert on what I used to wear."

"You're even growing your hair out! It's so..."

"'So' what? Girly? Is that what you were going to say? It's not even that long. I didn't take you for a sexist."

"And I didn't take you for a fag."

"Excuse me? How the hell do you think I got pregnant?"

"You're pregnant?" His eyes widened. "By who? It better not have been by Kuchiki-taichou."

"And why not? Even if this was his child, it'd be of no concern to you. You have no claim over him." He made his way to the entrance. "The father is Chad. You better not hurt his feelings over it or I will kill you." He said with complete seriousness, finally walking out and heading to the prison, shaking his head and mumbling to himself. "I can't believe him..."

He arrived at the prison to see Hanatarou coming out of Grimmjow's cell, flushed and patting down his clothes. He raised an eyebrow. "Hey."

The healer jumped. "Ichigo-san. Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit. What about you? You seem a little red."

"A-Ah, I was just visiting Grimmjow. I have to go now. Goodbye, Ichigo-san." Hanatarou rushed past him.

Ichigo looked into the sixth Espada's cell to see the man grinning at him. The teen shook his head and made his way to Gin and Nel's cell.

 **End Chapter**

 _ **AN: Mean words from Renji x3 Sorry I just needed someone to create drama and Renji seemed like the perfect person to do so.**_

 _ **Wow this chapter is actually pretty short...I'm sorrryyyy! I can't promise anything but hopefully the next will be longer.**_

 _ **But thanks for reading and don't forget to favorite and comment!**_


	16. Chapter Fourteen

_**AN: ...Sorry...? *sigh* I know it's been literally months since my last update, but I've really been struggling with life. Being a senior is hard! Who would've thought? But in all seriousness, I've been going through some shit and it's been hard to get into writing.**_

 _ **I went through a time where I couldn't write anything, and I had lost all inspiration and motivation to write at all. But recently I've kinda been trying to get into it again. After reading a story on here (not fan fiction) called Mr. Lone Boy by DancesWithTheDevil I suddenly got hit with the need to write.**_

 _ **Thank you everyone for being patient with me. This story hit 16k views! Like, that's amazing. I never could've imagning something like this happening.**_

 _ **Now, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_

 _ **Even tho it's gonna be shit.**_

 **Chapter Fourteen**

A few weeks passed by uneventfully until the Espada got released. Ichigo noticed Grimmjow and Hanatarou leaving so he really didn't want to follow. Izuru has a place so Gin and Nel moved in with him. Szayel was put in the care of Mayuri to help with science and research.

Ulquiorra and Starrk, since they were the strongest of them all, were required to be under constant supervision, which meant they also had to live at Byakuya's house. Ichigo knew Byakuya wasn't very happy, but he assured the captain that they wouldn't get in the way.

A few weeks after that, Ichigo was about four months pregnant. It was pretty noticeable but he wasn't very big. Byakuya loved rubbing his belly. It soothed him and the baby.

Starrk and Ulquiorra had meals with Ichigo every day under the guise of "supervision". But really Ichigo considered them friends and just wanted them to be incorporated into the "family."

Renji was still being an asshole. Every time they passed each other, he made some scathing comment, making sure no one else heard. It hurt, but Ichigo wouldn't tell anyone. Renji was good at his job, and he couldn't think of anyone who was better. He knew Renji would get over it eventually.

Presently Ichigo was in Ulquiorra's room. They were talking about life in general and Aizen. Ulquiorra was the one spying on Ichigo, and although he regretted telling Aizen everything about him, he didn't regret spying on the first place.

"Ichigo-san, I must tell you something..." He looked nervous for once, which was very uncharacteristic of him. He had a blush on his cheeks that stood out against his white skin./p  
p dir="ltr"Ichigo cocked his head to the side. "What is it?"

"I...I really like you, Ichigo-san. You make me feel things I wasn't made to feel. My heart beats so fast when I'm around you." He flushed deeper.

Ichigo blinked then his cheeks exploded in a blush. "I-I don't know what to say...I..."

Ulquiorra seemed to deflate, though the expression on his face remained blank. "You can't return my feelings."

Ichigo shook his head. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize for what you don't feel." He gave the tiniest hint of a smile. "I won't give up though."

Ichigo laughed softly and stood up. He ruffled Ulquiorra's hair. "I'll see you-"

The pale Espada gripped Ichigo's wrist and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I'll see you at dinner." He brought Ichigo's hand to his lips and pressed a light kiss to his knuckles.

Flustered, Ichigo ran out the door, bumping into Starrk who was making his way to the garden to sleep. Starrk caught him with his arms around his waist. "Woah, what's the rush?"

Ichigo gasped and pushed away, running down the hall to his own room. He slammed the door shut and leaned against it, running a hand through his hair. He slid down to the floor and let out a deep breath. 'Im so glad Byakuya isn't here right now.'

He laid on his mat and decided to take a nap before dinner. 'Now, what am I going to do?'

'Aizen...why is he here...? Where am I?'

"I see you've finally woken up?" Aizen was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking over him.

"Aizen...what am I doing here?"

The man hummed and smiled. "Don't you remember? You promised yourself to me." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "You promised to do anything."

Ichigo shook his head. "But that was a dream! I'd never say anything like that!"

Aizen stood and raised his hand, smacking Ichigo across the face. Ichigo's head snapped to the side as the stinging pain blossomed across his cheek. 'Wait...pain..? You can't hurt in a dream!'

"So you've realized it, huh? This isn't a dream."

"How is this possible?!"

"I'm inside your head. You let me in. And I thank you for that." He ran a finger down the bruise forming, and Ichigo flinched back.

"Oh, I'm sorry about this." He climbed onto the bed. "I'll make it up to you." He cupped both of Ichigo's cheeks and pulled him forward.

Ichigo moved his face to the side to avoid being kissed. "No, get away! Let go of me, you bastard!" He tried to push against Aizen's chest and kick his feet out, but Aizen was stronger, so much stronger.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo. I don't think you realize the position you're in. You have no power over me." He leaned down and started kissing Ichigo's neck.

The orange haired teen whimpered and pushed weakly against the man on top of him. "No, please." He bit his lip and willed himself to not cry.

An echoing knock resounded through the room. Aizen sighed and bowed his head, muttering curses. He pushed himself up and off the bed. He looked over Ichigo who's robe was disheveled and pushed open. "Damn...until next time, Ichigo." He kissed the teen's hand and left out the door.

Ichigo woke up immediately to knocking on his room door. Lyla walked in a few knocks later. "Ichigo-kun, it's time to get ready for dinner." She cocked her head. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just help me get ready." At seeing her concerned face he sighed. "Please." He smiled.

"Lyla nodded, looking like she wanted to say something, but she kept her mouth closed. The tense atmosphere dissipated when Lyla started brushing his hair. "It's gotten pretty long these past months. Would you like me to cut it?"

Ichigo turned his head from side to side, looking at his hair from different angles in the mirror. "No, I like it." It framed his face more, making him look softer and it was shaggy around his shoulders. He really liked it like this.

Lyla nodded and finished. "Well, Ichigo-kun, come on. They're waiting for you in the dining room."/p  
p dir="ltr""Thank you. You're a good friend."

Lyla smiled at him, but frowned when he looked away. 'What's happened to you?'

 **Chapter End**

 _ **AN: Welp there's that. Sorry for the long wait but it's here now. Since it's so close to the end of the school year, don't expect an update for quite a long time.**_

 _ **Also sorry about the whole Ulquiorra and Ichigo thing. I just love that pairing so much, and I couldn't help myself! Ulquiorra is just the most precious and pure bean ever. Don't worry though, nothing will really come of it. As I've said before, this is a Byakuya x Ichigo story. I hope everyone is ready for some pining!Ulquiorra, though!**_

 _ **Don't forget to tell me what you thought, and leave a fave if you've enjoyed.**_


	17. BIRTHDAY

Holo, everyone! Guess what today is?

"Judging from the title I'm gonna assume it's someone's birthday." -Everyone

Well kids, not just any birthday, it's mine! Today is the day I have been awaiting for 18 years... *sniffle* I turned 18! Wow, cool, right?

Anyway, even though I'm 18 I still live with my mom and so I don't have the freedome to write whenever. But school is starting again, and since I'm taking a gap year, I'll have plenty of time to write when everyone else is gone.

My older sister is going to college, my younger sister is still in middle school, and my mom works almost everyday so look forward to updates in the coming months.

I want to thank everyone here for all the amazing support you've given me and this story. I mean, we hit a thousand views just this month! I never even imagined this story would do so well. Honestly, I don't really think it's good enough to get so many views, but thanks anyway to everyone.

I hope you all have a great rest of the summer, and to those of you who really struggle through school, or even the ones who just don't like it, be strong. I passed with like a C average, but I did it. Be strong cause the feeling of graduating is so worth it.

I struggled so much during high school, not just with grades but also with relationships and friendships, but senior year, I made friends who I know will be with me forever. And one day you'll find those people who will support you no matter what.

Just know that you'll get through it, and if you need help, with anything, get it. Because I had a friend almost end her life and then run away from home cause she didn't get the help she needed. If you know someone like this, tell a counselor or your parents or their parents.

Getting help is crucial for healing. I talked to a counselor every other week at school and she helped me so much. When I did something good she made me feel proud of myself, she helped me have confidence in what I do, and I would've fallen into a depression without her.

The best birthday present I could ever ask for is knowing that my words have influenced someone, or helped them, or changed their life. Knowing my words make people happy is just the best feeling in the world.

And on that note, I'll see you guys next time I update! Thanks if you got this far. I love all of you!


	18. Update

Sooooo as you probably can see it has been a looong time since I last updated. I'll be honest with you, I haven't written another part of this story since the last actual chapter. I've tried to continue, and I've tried to motivate myself to keep writing but I just can't. I'm still living with my mom and I'm constantly stressed no matter what I'm doing, and it's taken its toll on me. I have no inspiration, no drive to continue, and I feel like I've just been letting everyone down for the past year.

So, what does this mean for the future? Well, I have no intention of abandoning my story or letting anyone adopt it, or anything like that. I WILL continue, and I will one day finish. It just won't be any time soon. Think of this as a temporary hiatus, but I won't be gone forever. I'm really sorry for disappointing you guys. You've given me so much support and love and I can't put into words how much I love each and every one of you. But I'm just not feeling it anymore.

If you want to keep up with my daily life, I'm on Instagram! It's just my simple personal account, but if you'd like to follow me my name is **usernames_suck_a_lot**. Again, I'm sorry, but I can't force myself to write, or it'll be shit, and you don't deserve to get shit conent. Bye for now! 3


	19. Chapter Fifteen

_**AN: HELLO BITCHES IM BACK WITH ANOTHER LIT AF CHAPTER**_

 _ **please stop me**_

 _ **Anyway, so I've finally made up my mind about the general direction I want this story to go. I've decided, that I want to make this an everyone x Ichigo. I want to have the freedom to write what I want without the pressure of messing up one ship.**_

 _ **So by everyone I mean Byakuya, Chad, Starrk, and Ulquiorra all fighting to be with Ichigo. There won't be any intense violence (maybe ) but there will definitely be plenty of jealousy and angst.**_

 _ **Everyone cool with that? Good, let's go!**_

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Dinner was awkward, to say the least. Ichigo was spending time with some of his favorite people and yet, the atmosphere was thick. He could feel Starrk and Ulquiorra send him looks every few minutes, and Byakuya was watching it all with confusion.

Ichigo couldn't deny that the two ex-Espada were very attractive, Ulquiorra even being beautiful in his eyes. But he was starting to fall in love with Byakuya and didn't want to hurt him. The captain was so private about his life and if Ichigo broke his trust he knew he'd never get it back.

The orange haired teen was so conflicted, and Ulquiorra's words about not giving up on him rang in his ears, not helping in the least. Who could he talk to about this? He glanced over at the one person he could think of to tell all his secrets to: Lyla.

She'd been there for him since the beginning. She'd never repeated a word of their conversations to another soul and he trusted her with his life. And his baby's.

He gave her a look that said they needed to have a chat later and she nodded, not noticed by anyone else in the room.

 _ **~~~~~~~skip~~~~~~~**_

After dinner and a sweet goodnight kiss from Byakuya, Ichigo met Lyla in his room. She helped him get dressed in his night clothes and they sat on the floor mat, the servant brushing the teen's hair.

"So...Lyla, I need you to promise me that what I'm about to discuss with you never reaches another's ears."

The woman nodded without hesitation, though she was immensely curious. "Of course. You know I would never tell anyone your secrets."

Ichigo hummed and cleared his throat. "Okay, well, I guess I'll come right out and say it. I...Ever since meeting Starrk and Ulquiorra I've noticed that they seem to have a sort of attraction to me? Ulquiorra actually said that I make him feel things he's never felt before, and Starrk is just so handsome I can't even believe it." He let out a rush of breath. "I'm really starting to love Byakuya, he's taking such good care of me and my baby. But I don't feel...complete just yet. I really feel like I'm missing something."

Rubbing his belly calmed him down a bit as he continued. "And Chad! He's the other father of my baby and he needs to be in our life and I love him. I mean, I chose to have sex with him, we've been friends for so long. I want to see him...Byakuya can't be here to protect me all the time, he still has a job and so do you. I...I just...I don't know what I want."

He finished and waited for Lyla to put the brush away and sit in front of him. She grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. "All I can tell you is to not hurt Byakuya. I've only seen him like this once before, and when Hisana died it was like he was a shell. He's falling in love with you, too, and he'd be so heartbroken if something were to happen. So please, you should talk to him once you figure out your feelings."

Ichigo nodded in understanding. "The last thing I want to do is hurt him. I'd never forgive myself."

Lyla smiled and stood up, dusting off her dress. "You should get some rest. I'll be back in the morning to wake you for breakfast." She gave a wave and was off, closing his room door quietly behind her.

Ichigo lay back on the mat and sighed, covering with a blanket and closing his eyes. 'Now what to do..?'

 _ **~~~~~~~skip~~~~~~~**_

Hanatarou opened his eyes to the sight of Grimmjow rubbing his belly and whispering words of love to it. He smiled as he teared up a little. Grimm looked up and frowned. "What's wrong, baby?" Hana shook his head and pulled the blue-haired man into a kiss. "Absolutely nothing. I just love you so much."

The ex-Espada grinned and hugged him tightly. "An' I love ya, too, more than ya can imagine." He pressed kisses all over the smaller man's face and down his neck, Hana giggling the whole time. Who knew such a scary guy could be so gentle? He never imagined he'd be so in love let alone pregnant with that person's child.

"So, what are our plans for today? And no, we can't stay in bed all day," Hana asked, running his hands through Grimm's soft blue hair.

Grimmjow pouted and sat up, a hand resting on his lover's belly. "We can go visit Ichigo and see what he's been up to," he offered

Hana sat up as well and nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a great idea. And I need to tell him I'm pregnant. He'll be so shocked!" Hana blushed and giggled.

Grimm smirked and pressed the other back into the mattress. "But before that, how about we have a little fun first?"

Hana's blush traveled down his neck and he looked away. "Grimm, we don't have time for this..." He tried to push the large man away but he wouldn't budge.

"We got all day, baby..." He leaned down and sucked on his lover's neck, leaving behind many small purple and red marks. He trailed his kisses down Hana's chest, pulling open his robe. He started sucking on a pink nipple and Hana eventually gave up trying to push him away, instead gripping the man's hair tightly. He let out soft breathless moans and his eyes fluttered shut.

Grimmjow reached down and gripped Hana's hardening length, stroking him slowly at first then speeding up. "God, yer so beautiful..." Once the small male was completely hard Grimm moved down further and took him into his mouth, deepthroating him almost immediately.

Hana gasped loudly and arched his back, gripping the sheets next to him with his free hand. "G-Grimm!" The bigger man bobbed his head up and down, sucking hard. He could feel his love get tense below him and he grinned. Since being pregnant Hana was so much more sensitive, which made sex a lot more intense. He reached behind Hana and pressed a finger to his tight entrance, huffing in satisfaction when Hana instantly relaxed for him.

He pushed the finger in quickly and immediately added another one, finding his prostate and pushing against it. Within minutes Hana was reduced to a mumbling mess, not being able to utter a single word. It only took a few more seconds for Hana to arch his back and release into Grimm's mouth. He cried out and whimpered softly.

Grimmjow pulled off and licked his lips, kissing Hana's neck. "So, ya glad we didn't leave?"

Hana huffed and rolled his eyes, gently smacking Grimm's chest. The blue-haired man gripped Hana's wrist and moved his hand down to his own straining erection.

The healer looked into the other's eyes and smiled. "We can go visit Ichigo tomorrow."

 **Chapter End**

 ** _AN: And now that's done. I hope I haven't lost my touch? Please tell me what you thought!_**

 _ **So I've been totally obsessed with the Sims 4 lately and I just can't stop. Anyone wanna talk about it? I got Discord?**_


	20. Another Update

Sooo I haven't updated in a while because, yeah, writer's block sucks but also because I don't really know where to take this story next. I started it like two years ago and I had no plan at all for what I wanted this story to become.

But what I really want to ask is: how would you guys feel if I said I wanted to make this an everyone x Ichigo? The pairings would be Byakuya x Ichigo, Chad x Ichigo, Starrk x Ichigo, Ulquiorra x Ichigo. Grimm and Hana will stay together of course, and Gin and Kira will stay together, as they have to take care of Nel.

Please let me know your thoughts and if you have any suggestions write them in the comments! I love all you guys so much!


End file.
